At the end of the Tunnel
by laumiki
Summary: Mikan Sakura? Daughter of God? HUH? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! Well, find out here. Pairings:? I'll let you guess! Sorry for the late update... COMPLETE! Finally...
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! Sorry if you clicked the other link... cuz this is my first so I'm still getting the hang of it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice or any of their characters... I made up Nyx and Athena's characters though.**

* * *

At The End of the Tunnel

**Prologue**

There was once a girl, a girl named Mikan. She is a girl who lost everything. Her grandfather, father, and mother just died. Died by her element. She is actually, the second daughter of God. She is goddess of the elements fire, ice, earth, metal, water, air, and lightning. This is the story, of how she made it. She and the two spirits Athena and Nyx, who watch over her.

_'What is waiting for me… at the end of the tunnel?'_


	2. The Guardians

**Yeah... I kinda wrote the story already... which is why I'll throw in most of them! Please read and review if you want me to continue past chapter 20! Luv ya!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Why am I here?" Mikan whispered as she saw the fire lick the house, the house that she calls home. "Why did I ever decide to hide? I'm so stupid, to think that I, a goddess, to have grown attached to mere mortals." She said as two solitary tears streamed down her beautiful face.

_"Mikan…"_ started Athena in her mind. Athena and Nyx are her protectors who live inside of her mind, to only come out when told so by Mikan. _"There are others here, let us out!"_ Nyx instructed.

"Fine," she stated as the two were released. "Who are you?" she then said turning around to find men in black coats standing behind her… staring at the two figures that emerged behind her.

"We are from the Alice Academy, where you will now go." Said one of them, and then all was dark.


	3. Gakuen Alice huh?

**Ok... after this... no more commentaries! Sorry if you want them... if you do though... review telling me!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ugg…" started Mikan as she awoke to find herself at an unfamiliar place. She was lying on a red couch in a large room with pulled back satin curtains and a giant red button. _'What does that do?'_ she thought. Then when she noticed her guardians asleep on a separate couch, she decided that she wasn't going to get anywhere like this. She thought of releasing her true form… but decided against it, seeing on how the other gods would know where she was, them and the demons. _'Damn… which one would be worse'_ she thought bitterly.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when a 25 looking year old man with purple eyes and shoulder length blonde hair waltzed in the doorway- wait… WALTZED?? What's more, he had a pink long sleeved shirt with GIRL'S jeans on?? _'Wow… gay much,'_ she thought.

"Ah! Mikan-chan! Good to see that you're awake! Oh-my… but your guardians are still a-," he was cut off when Mikan screamed, "How do you know they are my guardians??!! You better tell me everything you know if you wished your life to be spared" she spat.

"Ara! So scary!" he started, Mikan just started fuming as she sent ice daggers and fire balls at this strange 'creature'. However, he just dogged them all as if it was a dance move and continued, "I'm guessing those are your favorite elements Mikan Sakura, or should I say, Daughter of God?" She stared, wide-eyed at what he knew; nobody was supposed to know of her identity.

"Do you know why I'm here?" she asked trying to remain calm.

"Why of course! You're going to be a new student here! You AND your guardians! This is Alice Academy where there are other people with powers like yours, only they are humans, not gods. Since you're the daughter of god, you're gonna need a cover up alice so that the others won't figure out your identity. Unless you want them to," he explained.

She thought about this, _'Well, I will fit in if what he said is true, and if he's lying, I can immediately send him to hell… so I guess I have nothing to lose.'_ "O.K… I'll go along with this, but if this is a trick… I'll give you a one-way ticket to hell!" she threatened.

"Alrighty then!" he said, ignoring the threat. "Here are your uniforms, and your alice will be nullification! That means that you can cancel out another person's alice with your own when you want to."

"Athena's is arrow and Nyx's is black hole. In case you don't know, that's their real names. Athena is Laumi and Nyx is Tomayo. We will be introduced as sisters; pasts are not to be mentioned. We will choose those to trust wisely. We may slip and cause them to know because the demons will find us and attack, we will deal with them, no one else. There might also be other gods coming to hunt us down. The reason is because we are powerful and high in power. If one of them is 'father' time, or 'mother' nature, notify us immediately. Understood?" she stated. He nodded at this, understanding the terms as Athena and Nyx woke up.

"What just happened?" asked Athena. Mikan explained to them everything as they nodded, understanding that this wasn't going to be easy.


	4. The Classmates

Chapter 3

**RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG**!

"Grr…" Mikan growled as she burned the annoying alarm clock. It has been 2 days since she came and already, she was tired of getting up at 6:45. The gay had turned out to be a man named 'Narumi', though they just call him Naru. They hadn't gone to class, but they were today. _'Oh, boy. I hope they aren't like the boys back home.'_ She thought. She dressed in the black short-sleeved shirt and read and black plaid shorts (for she had refused to wear the skirts) while Athena and Nyx wore the same attire. They were staying in a 'Special star' room which was big enough for the three of them. They slowly headed out to the classroom, the one known as **class B**. (A/N: ok... I had to do that! laughs Don't worry... I gets better!)

Once they got there, they heard Naru calling them in. _'The gay is our teacher?'_ the three girls thought but shrugged it off and entered. What the class saw was like 3 goddesses had walked in, little did they know that they actually were.

Mikan was thin, but had no curves (they're only 10 here). She had an emotionless expression, but sad chocolate brown eyes. She also had two ponytails on both sides of her head and was in between the two other girls who were holding her hands like she was a lifeline.

Athena was also thin, but she was a bit taller than Mikan. She had her light copper brown hair cascading down her back as it reached her waist while she had excited purple eyes. She was on the left of Mikan.

Nyx, thin, duh, was also taller than Mikan. She was the same height as Athena, but she had black hair that went straight to her thighs. Unlike Mikan or Athena, she had no expression. She was on the right of Mikan.

The boys all had hearts in their eyes, while the girls' were either admiration, or jealousy. _'Great...'_ thought Mikan. However, the three didn't fail to notice the ones who were unaffected. In the back, there were two boys who seemed to care less. One had manga covering his eyes, while the other one had caring blue eyes and blonde hair. He also had a white rabbit in his arms. There was also a girl in the middle row on the right with short raven hair and emotionless black/navy eyes. Almost as emotionless as Nyx's, but not quite.

"Why are you wearing boy's clothing," said the emotionless girl looking up at them. "It's not proper."

"I refuse to wear skirts… it is like crying to have a boy be on top of you. By the way, I am Mikan Sakura," Mikan stated, "and these are my sister's A- I mean Laumi and Tomayo." She mentally kicked herself for letting the big secret almost slip. "That is all you will ever need to know," she concluded, her voice as sharp as ice. Everyone's eyes were in shock. Even the boy whose head was covered in manga looked up. He had raven colored hair with blazing crimson eyes.

"So then what's your alices? And why in the hell are you wearing the boy's uniforms?" he stated rather than asked. His voice could capture any maiden's hearts… all except theirs.

"What's it to you?" said Athena angrily. "Nyx, should we tell 'em?"

"Ask Mikan, Athena," she simply replied coldly.

"Wait! Nyx? Athena?" said a sea weed colored haired girl. She had the same colored eyes. "And why are you just ignoring MY Natsume's question you sluts?"

"Shut up! All of you!" yelled Mikan, anger apparent in her voice, "if you want to know so badly, fine! Nyx and Athena are mere nicknames. Nyx is Tomayo and Athena is Laumi… but only we call each other that, got it Permy? For our attire, I jsut told you! We HATE flashy skirts! It's like asking for rape… and as for our alices, I have Nullification, Laumi has Arrow, and Tomayo has Black Hole. Got it?! We're all special stars. That should answer your questions. Naru… where are our seats?" Mikan explained.

Everyone's eyes widened even more at the information. Even that emotionless girl's and the crimson eyed boy.

"Now hold on you sluts! You can't just come in here and tell us what's what just because you're special stars!" Permy shouted, "And my name's Sumire Shouda! NOT PERMY!!" Bad move, because as soon as she said that, Nyx opened a black hole near her head and sucked in half her hair, leaving it at chin length.

"Do not call us by names that you do not know. We are not sluts, but you do have hair in a perm, thus Permy, but now," said Nyx in an even colder voice than Mikan, "you might as well be called bald, if you ever call us that again," she finished sending the coldest glare the class had ever seen towards the girl.

She shivered as the girls walked past her to their seats in the back, opposite of the blue and crimson eyed boys who were still staring at them.

The class proceeded while the girls were talking to themselves, for they were goddesses, and have lived since the beginning of time. But what came next, no one expected.


	5. And let the Battle Begin!

**Chapter 4**

Midway through Jinno's class (the three goddesses call him Jin-Jin); they all felt a tremble that got stronger every second. Mikan, Nyx, and Athena were in total shock, knowing that this meant that the Devil had found them and had sent his demons to kill them. What would they do?

_'Shit! I thought that it would have taken them months to find us here! Not just three days.'_ Mikan thought as she nodded to Nyx and Athena, signaling them that they should take them on elsewhere. The three girls rose from their seats as if it was solid ground while the others were just trying to get off of the ground as they dashed out the door.

"Quickly! Follow them!" said the blue eyed boy, whose name was found out to be Ruka Nogi. The crimson eyed boy's was Natsume Hyuuga, and the raven haired girl's name was Hotaru Imai.

"Wait!" shouted a dusty blonde boy (named Kokoroyomi, Koko for short) called. He had the mind-reading alice, and had promised the three to keep their secret hidden. He had found out during lunch, and had promised not to blab. "They don't want us to go! If we do, we could get killed!" he continued, loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"Well, I'm going!" said a random girl. She had the teleportation alice, because they then all found themselves on the roof where the three goddesses stood in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?!" exclaimed Mikan, "Get back inside! These aren't humans… those are demons! They'll eat you in a second!"

"And you?" Natsume said, "Won't they eat you? Or are you hiding something?" Mikan's eyes widened at this, he had seen through them… completely!

"Fine… but don't move!" she commanded. Suddenly, there was a flash of light around them, but when it died down; there was a girl with angel wings with a white long sleeved top that was longer than her arms. She had on black long pants but her hair stayed in the ponytails. Next to her was a girl with the same dark hair and eyes, black angel wings, and a black long dress with no sleeves, showing her pale skin. On the other side of here, was a girl with the same copper hair and purple eyes with white angel wings and a sleeveless white long dress. She also had a shawl draped over her shoulders and a bow in her hand and unlimited arrows on her back.

They were all staring at them, at a loss for words. "In case you are wondering," said the floating girl that they knew was Mikan, "Laumi and Tomayo, or should I say, my guardians, the goddesses Athena and Nyx, and I are not mortals. We are goddesses who had to escape our home and come to Earth. I am still Mikan, but I am the second child of God. My elder sister is what you humans call Mother Nature." She sighed knowing that, being dense humans, they probably had to let it sink in first:

_3…_ she began in her mind.

_2…_

_1…_

_And_… "WHAT???!!!!" the whole class exclaimed. Excluding Hotaru and Natsume, but they still had a very shocked expression. Koko, of course kept on smiling. He always smiles and plus, he already knew.

_'Mortals are so predictable...'_ she thought shaking her head... Koko just giggled.

"Mikan just put a barrier around the school, so the demons won't touch you guys. And during your screaming, I see, you failed to notice that the earthquake stopped. GEEZ! Humans are useless…" said Athena. Suddenly, 6 swords with fire, ice, earth, metal, water, air, and lightning blades surrounded Mikan. The fire and ice swords were connected by a satin colored sash. They neared the students, in a straight line so that everyone could see them.

"Now," Mikan began, "Which one should I use?" she said staring, and not glaring, at her class mates.

"Can you use the blue air blade for us?" asked Koko. The other students already figured that he knew, which was why he wasn't shocked.

"Yeah, use wind and go ahead and die. It'll do us all a favor," said Natsume who regained his posture and glared at Mikan, who returned his cold glare with an even colder one.

This took him aback as she said, "I've wanted to die for a long time now…" she said softly, but everyone heard it and looked at Mikan with sad eyes (except for Hotaru, Natsume, and Koko ((who know EVERYTHING!!))) Mikan's bangs covered her face as she took hold of the blue air sword while the others shot back into her chest, sinking in as she absorbed them. She then turned back to the sky and stood upon her cloud that was only big enough to hold her. She floated up to Athena and Nyx, ready to fight.

All of the sudden, billions of demons appeared on all sides as they appeared out of the sky. _'This might take a while'_ the three girls thought as they split and started the battle.


	6. Demons, Risks, Tears, and a Smile

**Chapter 5**

All of class B was yelling out words of encouragement as they saw how the three girls, who they now knew were actually goddesses, were fighting to protect them.

More people came out and started asking the others what was going on. When they found out, they also joined the cheering squad. Mikan effortlessly slashed and killed every demon that came near and then burned their remains with her fire element so that they wouldn't have to clean later.

Tomayo, or Nyx was sucking all of them up with her black holes that were at least the size of a bus. She decided against going any bigger for fear of the school or any passing people being sucked up. Laumi was shooting her arrows one at a time, but fast. So fast, that it would seem that arrows came out of her body and on all sides too. The arrows also multiplied to slay more at once.

They were nearing the end, not one bead of sweat slithered down their faces as they continued. After a total of 1 hour of fighting over 1 billion demons, Mikan had burned the last one when she saw a piece of paper flow out of Hotaru's hand as her emotionless face was replaced with one of worry and desperation, while Ruka, who was actually her boyfriend, clutched her shoulders so that she wouldn't go after it.

What's worse, it was nearing Nyx's closing black hole. _'Shit'_ she thought as she dashed towards it. "Nyx! Keep it open! Either that or close it NOW! There's a paper that can't be swallowed up!" she said, but it was too late, it was in the hole. Mikan didn't give up though.

She did something no one expected, she dashed into the black hole after it. "MIKAN!!!" yelled Nyx and Athena. They knew that the chance of her getting out was slim. Athena started to cry, while Nyx kept the hole open.

Seeing this, everyone except Natsume gasped. Actually, he was glad that that person, scratch that god was gone for good. _'Looks like she took my advice and died… not that I care,'_ he thought smugly in his mind.

All of the sudden, Mikan emerged from the black space effortlessly, emitting a soft glow as she carried the note with care. Athena was now crying tears of joy as Nyx hurriedly closed the hole, her worried eyes going back to their old, emotionless ones.

As Mikan was floating down to Hotaru, everyone stood back, just staring (A/N: there's a lot of that huh?) Only Ruka, Natsume, and Hotaru were at the center. Mikan then came down and landed on the building, eyes still closed and came towards Hotaru. She then gave the piece of paper to its owner.

"Why is this so important?" she asked. _'She didn't look inside?'_ the three classmates thought in unison.

Hotaru then opened the paper, reveling a man with his arm around a woman with a young boy and a baby in his arms. They were all smiling together, looking happy. "This is the only copy left of my family… my parents died 2 days after I arrived here. My brother is in high school here though. His alice is healing. His name is Subaru Imai." While she said this, she hid her eyes with her bangs, but there was a microscopic smile on her face. There was also a solitary, small tear running down her now pale face, "I couldn't even go to their funeral…"

Hotaru then felt something warm on her body. She opened her eyes to find Mikan hugging her. She then felt something wet on her back as she heard sobbing. "I-I'm s-s-s-so very so-sorry Ho-Ho-Hotaru…" she stammered, then, she burst into tears while apologizing.

Hotaru then hugged back and started crying as well. Everyone was staring in awe and shock. Even Natsume, Nyx (well, it was in her eyes), and Athena. All of the sudden though, the light that surrounded Mikan slowly disappeared and she then collapsed onto the floor.

Seeing this, Hotaru was screaming her name, praying she was not dead. Then she remembered something…

**

* * *

****FLASHBACK:**

_"Yeah, use wind and go ahead and die. It'll do us all a favor," said Natsume who regained his posture and glared at Mikan, who returned his cold glare with an even colder one. _

_This took him aback as she said, "I've wanted to die for a long time now…" she said softly._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

_'She isn't dead, so what happened?'_ she thought, looking into her big brain for answers. Her thoughts were then interrupted as Nyx and Athena flew down calmly, gently lifted her, and then there was a blue orb surrounding Mikan that was connected to the ground by roots. _'What is this??'_ She thought.

"Oi, what's going on?" asked Natsume. The two were ignoring him which made him really mad. _'No one ignores me even if they are goddesses!'_ "Oi, mush for brains! What's happening? Ruka looks like he's going to pass out and Ms. Ice Queen here is bawling her eyes out. What the hell is that big blue thing?"

The two finally looked at him. Athena's once ecstatic eyes were replaced with cold, mad ones as she glared at him, Nyx was the same. "It's none of your business. She saved your butt, so be grateful that she even considered putting a shield around you. And before you go on thinking that you're all that because you can create a fire, you aren't. Those measily flames that you produce won't scratch even the lowest class of demons," Athena shot at Natsume, as cold as ice.

"I don't even know why she went in for just a paper that she didn't even know what was inside. For a complete stranger no less. She'd never been in there, which is why we thought the worst. It must have used up all of her energy where as you would never have come out. Don't keep thinking that you're all that now, because if you ever and I mean EVER hurt her again, I'll personally put you in that hole myself!" Nyx exclaimed.

Natsume was in shock, again, but not for long. He then regained his posture and said, "I don't know what you're talking about. I never hurt her."

Athena then came up and slapped him across the face with tears in her eyes. "YES YOU DID DAMNIT! WHEN YOU TOLD HER TO JUST GO AND DIE WHEN SHE PROTECTED YOUR FUCKING ASS!!! YOU OWE HER!" she was fighting back tears.

Everyone gasped, no person, let alone a girl, had slapped him before!

"Don't you DARE slap MY Natsume you wench!" screamed Sumire.

"SHUT UP YOU LOWLIFES! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT SHE RISKED FOR YOU?? IF A GOD OR GODDESS DIES IT POOF! GONE! NO HEAVEN, NO HELL… JUST POOF! SO J-" she was cut off when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's… ok… Athena…" said Mikan panting. "We were… the ones that… they were a… after… so it's ok… that w… we protect the… ones not invo… lved…" She then rose out of the orb and laid on her cloud. She took down the barrier immediately. "Come on… we are clearly not wanted... here," she said with tears streaming down her face again.

"NO! DON'T GO… PLEASE!" Hotaru pleaded. No one expected this, but they got over it and shouted the same thing. Being humiliated and pissed, Natsume started for the door when he heard some of the boys saying that he has to apologize and thank her at least.

"Never," he merely stated as he started again, with his bangs covering his eyes. He didn't get far though when Mikan's wind lifted him and brought him to her. They were just 2 feet away from each other when Mikan mumbled something that only he could hear:

"I'm sorry Natsume, I never meant for your pride to get hurt. Can we start over and be friends?" she asked. Before he could think, she smiled. It was the sweetest smile that he had ever seen. Plus, it wasn't fake.

He started to feel heat rise up to his face as he looked away with his bangs covering his eyes. This was so she couldn't see him blush. "Hn." Was all he said. _'Why does she pull off a smile NOW??'_

Mikan's smile got even brighter when she heard that while Natsume's face got even redder. She then let him down and then drifted into unconsciousness.


	7. You were worried?

**Chapter 6**

It's been a week since that incident, and Mikan was hospitalized. All the while, there were people coming in and out to greet her, to only find her asleep. She hadn't woken up that whole time. Of course, Athena and Nyx were there the whole time, beds and all seeing as the doctors couldn't convince them otherwise.

And of course, their fan boys and girls have shown up A LOT! They showered them all with gifts, compliments, and questions. The only ones who didn't bother appearing, is Ruka, Natsume, and her bitter 'enemy' Permy. So since Athena got bored, she asked Nyx to watch Mikan for her and went off searching for our little Kuro Neko. He goes on missions like them because he is also a 'special star', but his code name is Kuro Neko, plus he has a black cat mask.

Everyone worries about him though, because everytime he uses his alice, it shortens his lifespan.

Oh, and Nyx is Datenshi (fallen Angel because of her black wings), Mikan is Kamikaze (for God's wind), and Athena is Mamoru (for protection). They are only sent as a group though, which means that they haven't gone on one yet.

As Athena was walking around, she notice Natsume's gang and ran up to them. "You still need to see Mikan," she told him, "She might wake up if her FRIEND went to see her."

Natsume flinched at the word friend. _'Why do I feel so obliged to go? I HATE her… for the humiliation. Oh well… it's Naru's class anyway.'_ "Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes!" she said as she dragged him to the hospital. Ruka, Koko, and Tobita Yuu (class rep. most people call him Inchou.) followed him.

They arrived at Mikan's room, where she's still asleep, but they notice that something is wrong. She's sweating. And not your average moist head, oh no! It was so bad that her whole pillow was drenched.

Nyx, with her still emotionless expression tried to wake her up, when she saw them come in. "This has been going on since you left, Athena," she explained, "She keeps on saying 'It's my fault and-"

"I want to die… I deserve to be dead…" they heard the unconscious girl mumble.

"-yeah, that," she ended looking grave...

"Oi, baka youjo (baka youjo means stupid little girl), wake up," said Natsume as he approached her. _'She looks so sad… kind of like me—Wait, did I just think that??!! Shoo, bad thoughts,'_ he thought to himself.

"Ohh," he heard Koko say. Obviously, he read his mind. _'Tell and prepare to be Koko Crunch'_ he commanded, well, thought. Koko just sweatdropped and nodded his head.

Without warning, Mikan sat up. Tears threatened to fall as she looked around the room. When she saw that it was only her friends, she sighed in relief and stared at them while wiping her now apparent tears. She still hadn't been cleared of her cold attitude… that would take awhile.

"How long was I out?" she asked her classmates.

"7 days, 5 hours, 34 minutes and 3.52 seconds," came an emotionless voice, a voice from no other than the infamous Ice Queen. "Don't make us worry so much, baka."

"Hotaru," she started, tears in her eyes again, "minna (everyone), you were all worried… for me?"

Most of them fell onto the ground anime-style.

"Isn't that the understatement of the year!?" Athena said, more like shouted, getting off of the ground, "Of course we were worried! I thought you'd disappear. But we DO have some bad news."

"What is it," Koko, Ruka, and Yuu asked together. They couldn't stay quiet anymore or else they'd go insane, "What is wrong now?!"

"Demons again," Natsume asked, well stated.

"No… worse," Nyx started. Mikan flinched as she prepared for the answer. She didn't like it either, "The three most troublesome gods found us."

"Oi how's that worse? Couldn't they fight the demons or whatever the hell those things are with you?" but Natsume was DEAD wrong.

"They are the reason that they came to Earth in the first place," said Hotaru. The three goddesses looked at her with shock and confusion. "I have my ways, but almost every god in the universe is seeking their hand in marriage, because after all, they have unusual powers, plus they are closely related to God. If I'm right, you three have been hiding for about 2 thousand year correct?" They just nodded, "If I'm also right, Mikan, you've been separated from your only childhood best friend for about 50 billion years, correct."

Mikan just looked down, sorrow written clearly on her face, "Yeah… you got all of that right, Hotaru. Guess I should have expected this from the Invention alice."

"Oi, who's the person?" Natsume asked. '_Why do I care? What her past is doesn't concern me… so… why?'_

"I'd rather not say right now… sorry Natsume," she said as she turned back. "Nyx, Athena, how long do we have till they arrive?"

"Too late," said a voice. They all turned to the door to find 3 boys around their age standing there. "Hi! Appolo, Hephaestus, and Aether here!" he said. "By any chance... were you saying that WE were the 'troublesome gods?'

* * *

**Hiya! Me again! I want you to read this because... well... i dunno! But I was struck by inspiration from writing this one! I'm gonna write another good one, so for those who liked this one will like the next too!**

**Also, I'd like to say right now that this was not intended to make fun of, anger, or 'displease' the actual gods. I'm just not that big of a believer and I spotted the names while writing a paper. This story was inspired by a dream that night... so I dicided to do some research and use the names!**

**ANY requests for names are appreciated for my next fic! Just send it with the review! I'll see if I can use it or not... yeah... wierd aren't I?**

**Well, now that I wasted 1-2 minutes of you life, please keep on reading! I'm updating fast for now... so enjoy it while it lasts! Luv ya all!**


	8. The Gods Had Found Them

**Chapter 7**

"Damn you, Appolo!" said Mikan, venom tapped in her voice. _'Hell... all of Hell will break loose now that they're here!'_ she thought bitterly.

"Hey, hey! That's no way to treat your future husband, Mikan. Oh! And I see you've made friends with mortals, to bad they all eventually die. Or have you forgotten your 'family'." He smirked at this, earning glares from every eye in the room.

Even Koko's usual smiling face was replaced with a cold, hard glare. He continued, "Oh, and for you mortal's who don't know, I'm Appolo. God of light. Nicknames Hikaru, never call me otherwise."

Hikaru was in his mortal form right now, not that they look much different otherwise, but here's what he looked like. He's as tall as Natsume, who is a couple of inches taller than Nyx and Athena. He has dirty blonde hair, but not as much as Koko's or Yuu's, with one blue and one purple eye. He was also wearing the school's uniform, which meant bad news for the three girls. His target was Mikan.

"Oh, and these are my friends Hephaestus and Aether. Hephaestus's nickname is Fai while Aether's is Kazu. Don't address them anything other than that either," He ordered.

Fai had jet black hair styled like Ruka's but he had pure red eyes, sort of like Natsume's, only Natsume's was crimson (A/N: Yes, they are different colors!). He was slightly taller than Hikaru and Kazu, but not by much. He doesn't have an emotionless expression, but he was frowning. He too, is wearing the school's uniform. His target is Nyx.

Kazu is the shortest, but not by much. He has white hair with tree green eyes. In contrast to the others, he seemed as giddy as Athena on her first day. He was smiling from ear to ear as he made his way into the room, right towards Athena! (A/N: You can pretty much gress... right?!)

"Nice to see you again!" he said smiling and chuckling. Athena just glared at him, no enthusiasm located in her face what-so-ever. "Aw! My little angel… so cute!"

"Ahem!" said Hikaru, "That is Kazu; he is the god of wind, though Mikan controls it most of the time. Fai is the god of fire." Natsume glared even more at the man, well kid (A/N: They're only 10! Well, in human years) named Fai.

"Leave Hikaru, now," said Mikan coldly, glaring daggers at Hikaru as he slid over to where she was.

Kaze used his wind to make the others move to the other end of the room, where they were forced to stay. They even had their mouths closed due to the pressure of the wind.

Mikan noticed this and gasped, "Let them go Kazu! Hikaru… bastard!!!" she screamed as she got out of her bed. However, she instantly fell due to her tiredness. Nyx and Athena were the first ones by her side, seeing as they were the only ones able to escape the binds.

"I suggest you gather your friends and leave Fai… before I suck you all up," said Nyx, emotionless as ever with a hint of anger in her voice. However, Hikaru, Fai, and Kazu just kept going toward them, no sign of fear in their faces.

"Have you forgotten my power of Light so soon, Nyx? Or should I call you Tomayo now, seeing that you all now address us by our nicknames," Hikaru said smugly, "Unlike my dear Mikan, it is very easy to get out of there with my power."

Athena couldn't take anymore and shot her arrows at them. But due to Kazu's power of wind, they were easily knocked aside, "Now now love, let's not be hasty! We'll leave, but we just so happen to have been accepted into the school as wind, light, and fire alices."

Everyone on the wall was then released as the three gods exited the room, smirking. Even Fai looked like he was going to enjoy this.

"Bastards…" Natsume said as he went towards the girls, his friends close behind him. "Oi, polka-dots, you ok just sitting down there, exposing your underwear to the world?"

"NATSUME NO HENTAI!!!!" Mikan screamed to the heavens, no really! They heard her and wondered what the hell happened.

* * *

**Still laughing, Ok, ok! That last part STILL makes me crack up! I hope that you all are like ing this so far! Send reviews please!**


	9. Ki From a Tree

**Chapter 8**

It was the next day, and Mikan was released, but needed a wheelchair. She however, had other plans. She used her cloud which she laid on sleeping as Nyx and Athena guided it to their class. Thank god she was wearing the boy's uniform, or else her panties would have shown, big time!

"Oi," came the ever emotionless voice of Natsume, "Why's polka-dots on a cloud, and sleeping." He was puzzled for some reason, because it was too early for class, AND they were near HIS sakura tree.

"She said she wanted to go to this tree, the one she planted so many years ago," stated Athena, "She treasures it. But she fell asleep, so we just continued to walk here anyways... hey! Why do you even care?"

"Tch, because this is MY sakura tree! I don't want her idiot germs on it," he spat. He did feel a twinge of regret though, _'What the hell is wrong with me!!??'_ he thought, mentally slapping himself.

"Didn't you hear, or are you deaf. Mikan planted it, 10 years ago," Nyx stated.

"YEAH!!" exclaimed Athena. It was so loud that Mikan turned, but didn't wake up, "Whoops…" she said, mentally slapping herself.

"mumble… Natsume no hentai…" she said in her sleep. Natsume felt blood rise to his face.

_'Is she dreaming about me... bu- WHY THE HELL AM I EMBARRASSED??????!!!!'_ he asked himself, covering his face with his face with his bangs. After replying a quick 'whatever' he jumped onto a high branch.

After he did this, Mikan woke up and stared at the beautiful tree. _'This is it... Ki...'_

The light glow that had been around her about a week ago was once again incasing her body as she walked towards the tree. Surprisingly, the tree glowed a bit as well as she neared it. Once Natsume saw this, he quickly jumped off and stared at 'his' tree.

Almost as soon as she touched it, there was a huge gust of wind rising upwards just around the tree as a beam of blue light shot up into the air. It remained there for a few minutes as more people crowded, wondering what the hell was going on.

Mikan was now stepping back with her hands together against her chest, holding something.

"What is it?" asked Athena, shocked. Nobody, not even the three gods who had snuck near there had expected that. She then opened her hands gently, revealing a pink and green fairy about the size of her palm.

"Her name is Ki," said Mikan, smiling warmly at the fairy in her hands, who was now looking intently at Mikan.

Ki has short, softly colored pink hair with chocolate eyes. Her outfit was a long pale pink with sakura petals for shoes. She also had a blue bead on her forehead and tiny fairy wings.

"M… Ma… Mama…" the fairy said, "Mama! I've missed you!" she shouted, flying into Mikan's chest, crying tears of joy.

Seeing everyone taking this the wrong way, Mikan separated herself from Ki and said, "Now before you start thinking any weird thoughts, I CREATED Ki, not gave birth. THERE'S A DIFFERENCE PEOPLE!" There were a few sighs of relief… especially from Natsume and Hikaru… who were now engaged in a glaring contest.

She sighed at the boys' behavior, but shrugged it off as she started to class on her cloud, Ki on her lap, and Nyx and Athena close behind.

* * *

**Me: Umm... if Natsume doesn't like Mikan... then why did he start glaring at Hikaru?**

**Nyx (Who is actually my friend... but I won't say her real name I based Nyx off of her... but she's not emotionless though): You're the author and you don't know? Idiot...**

**Me: HEY! Don't sas me! And you're right... so I can make your character do ANYTHING in the story eyes glint.**

**Athena (same as Nyx... only a different friend... Athena, also, was inspired by her): Yeah! So watch your mouth!**

**Me: AHHH!!! **

**Mikan: WHAT??!!**

**Me: Oh... nothing... anyways... why are you guys talking down here with me anyways?**

**Athena: Well... I got bored watching you just writing, updating, editing, ect. ect. And what's this? 9 chapters in a day?! Even IF you've already written the story, you should make the readers suffer more!**

**Nyx: Says you! If I was a reader, I'd kill her if she left me on these cliffhangers.**

**Me: Now now! Let's continue this elsewhere!**

**Nyx and Athena: Fine...**

**Me: Anyways... please review!**


	10. Gods, Goddesses, Classroom, Havoc!

**Chapter 9**

_'Please don't let them be in our class… oh please oh please oh please!!'_ the three girls thought desperately as they made their way to their seats. It's hard having fan boys.

Just then, Naru came in and everyone hurried to their seats, "Class! We have three new students today!" _'Oh, no…'_ our three goddesses thought.

Natsume, who was watching them, just smirked and laughed inside. But he was mostly hating the fact that those 'gods' would be in his class. Ruka, Koko, Yuu, and Hotaru seemed to know it too, and shuttered when Naru signaled them to come in. And sure enough… it was them.

Like Mikan, Athena, and Nyx, Hikaru was in the middle with Kazu on the left, and Fai on the right. All of the boys were just staring at them. All of the girls had hearts in their eyes, some were even drooling, and all of this was an exception to Mikan's gang though.

"Hello everyone," Hikaru started, "My name's Hikaru, the one to my left is Kazu, and the one to my right is Fai. Those are the only names you may call us, even though they are not our real names." All of the girls were immediately asking what their names were while the boys asked for the star rank and alice.

"Well," Kazu started, but paused while Fai and Hikaru gave him the ok, "Like Mikan, Tomayo, and Laumi, we are not mortal, we are gods! My real name is Aether, Fai's real name is Hephaestus and Hikaru's real name is Appolo! But as he said, no other names than our nicknames! I'm god of wind, even though Mikan uses it more, Fai's is god of fire, like Natsume Hyuuga,"

Natsume's anger was rising, and so was the class's temperature! His alice made the room rise 20 degrees, but Mikan instantly nullified it.

Kaze continued, "And finally, Hikaru is god of light. We are all special stars… and… anything else?"

The whole class, except the you-know-whos were dumbfounded… what was this turning into? A Greek coliseum?? (A/N: Umm... sorry?)

Naru noticed this and asked them where they wanted to sit. They didn't answer, but simply walked down the aisle, every girl wanting one of them to stop at their table. Hotaru shot them a glare as they walked past her, ignoring it. Koko and Yuu were just sweating out of their minds, Ruka just patted his rabbit, but glared at them, and Natsume's alice activated again, which Mikan immediately nullified... again.

The three goddesses on the other hand, set up a barrier around their desk, knowing that they would be the 'lucky' ones.

Their hunch was correct as Hikaru got rid of the barrier and stepped behind Mikan's seat. Fai was behind Nyx's, while Kazu was behind Athena. The girls glared at the three girls, while the boys (especially Natsume) glared at them.

"You sluts! Not only do you have Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yuu AND the Ice Queen on your side, but now THESE guys??!!" screamed the one and only Permy. "You're all a bunch of bitches if you ask me!"

"Oh shut up!" Mikan said with her infamous icy glare, "I hate these guys, don't think of it other wise or I'll slice that annoying head of yours clean off your head."

"Now now, Mikan-chan! Let's not be violent," Naru said sweating. All he got in return was a 'humph' as he continued, "Now Hikaru, Kazu, Fai, you can't sit there, because it's already crowded with three people. Now I suggest you find yourselves different seats before they lose… their… pait… ence…" Naru stuttered, for the three boys had lifted the girls and knocked them unconscious before they could retort.

"OI," screamed the now burning Natsume, "What the hell did you do that for, bastards?"

"Chill dude! We're just holding our fiancées!" Kazu said smugly, "What's this, jealous?"

"I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS!!!" he screamed, making a statement out of each word. "But they are comrades! They also said they didn't like you and clearly showed you THAT! SO RELEASE THEM DAMNIT!" he commanded.

The class was in utter shock, except for the usual gang, they had grown used to his growing compassion for the girls, especially Mikan.

"Fine! Yeash… don't blow a gasket or anything!" Kazu said. He and Fai put down their angels… but Hikaru simply started for the door, Mikan in hand.

"You, put the baka youjo down…" he said in a menacing tone, lighting a fire in his hands, "If not, I'll kill you…"

"Yes, put the baka down or feel the wrath of my new invention, just for you. And as for the one with the wind, I put a barrier around us using technology, so don't even try to use the wind again… or you'll regret it," stated Hotaru, her voice even more icy than usual.

"And if I refuse?" Hikaru asked smirking at them, "What if I put her in front of me? Would… no could you attack me then?"

"Actually, you wouldn't do that," said Koko, his smile once again, erased from his face, "You plan to take her back to heaven, get a forced marriage by threatening God, but in truth, you really do love her, but give up. She loves no one but her friends. Even now, in her mind, she says 'no bastard… crap am I asleep? … shit… I'm in deep shit! But what's worse is Nyx and Athena… and Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka-pyon, Yuu, and Koko… they are still there!' And that's what just ran through her mind. Don't believe me?" he asked with a smirk as he closed his eyes, "Well, ask her yourself… 3… 2… 1…"

As if right on cue, Mikan screamed, "APPOLO!!! PUT ME DOWN BASTARD! IF YOU HURT EVEN ONE HAIR ON THE-" she was cut off when she noticed everyone staring at her in Hikaru's arms. She also didn't fail to notice Koko's smirking, Hotaru's angry face, well, now relieved face, Natsume's glare, which was directed at Hikaru, and her guardians and Ki… unconscious.

Her face turned as white as a sheet, thinking the worst. "IIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!! (No)" she screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO NYX AND ATHENA BASTARD!?? HUH?" Tears were now running down her eyes as she tried desperatly to get away from Hikaru, whose face was now covered by his bangs.

Not able to merely stand by, Naru, Hotaru, and Natsume were instantly by Mikan's side and managed to get her away from Hikaru. "Tch!" was all he said before he and the other two disappeared in a beam of light.

Mikan was trying to get to her friends, but the tight arms and hands of the other three prevented it. "Mikan, it's ok, they're just unconscious like you were!" said Naru, trying to calm Mikan down.

Luckily, it did. She sighed in relief as the three of them let go. She instantly regained her posture as she directed her attention towards a certain seaweed haired girl.

"Well Permy? What do you think of them now?" Mikan teased.

She didn't like it, "Oh shut up you slut! It was probably just some STUNT just to get MY Natsume's attention! I wouldn't be surprised if the whole God's Daughter thing is made up! And then you act like life is just horrible! If it is, why stay here! WE DON'T NEED YOU!"

That hit her, hard. She had been told that one of her past lives… by someone she loved like a brother. It brought back many unpleasant memories. She couldn't take it! She let her wings come out as she once again revealed her true form… but this time… it was different.

* * *

**HAHA! Cliffhanger! What happened? Let's find out! Last chapter... for today at least coming out in about 10 minutes... unless it's already out when other people get to here!**


	11. Help me!

**Chapter 10**

Instead of pure white angel wings… the feathers were fading into a black color. Her clothes stayed the same though. All of the sudden, a beam of light shot up from her body, encasing a small space around her. She summoned Nyx and Athena back into her mind as she gently lifted Ki into her hands. The light still emitting from Mikan's body now became black, just light enough to see her in it. The window then smashed as she neared it.

Nobody could get close. They could only watch as Natsume struggled to move one step closer… but failed.

"I see that we are not wanted here… but if we are... then only saddness awaits us now... so fine. We will leave and reside somewhere else. It had been nice to have mortal friends again even for a little while." She said this with bangs covering her eyes when everyone noticed 5 tears drop from her eyes and turn into ice crystals with a small flame inside of them. "Those are my special crystals, suck on one end, and fresh water will come out. Also, once you put them on, only you or I can remove them. These are for Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yuu and last, but not least, Hotaru as a thank you for all of the things you have done and put up with. We are sorry for bothering you with our problems, only to leave you now. We may meet again, but don't count on it."

"No!" "Don't go!" "PLEASE!" these cries were heard from the class as she turned to leave.

Suddenly, Hikaru, Kazu and Fai appeared before her outside the window, unaffected by the powerful aura. "Get a hold of yourself, Mikan," said Hikaru, now in his true form. Kazu and Fai were also in their true forms. "It is obvious they don't want you to leave."

"No, my mind is made up. I cannot be hurt this way by mortals any longer. Ever since _that_ incident, no human has ever shown me a true smile… how I wished to be wanted, needed. But I guess that only gods and goddesses will ever truly be glad I'm there." As she said this, everyone stared at her.

Even Permy felt a pang of guilt. She continued, "I have lived so long… too long… maybe I should just disappear. What's the point of living?"

The black aura that was surrounding her gradually started to disappear. Once it did, she folded her wings and dashed out of the room, unable to look at anyone in the face right now. No one except Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko and Yuu went after her, tears in their eyes, except Natsume. They all grabbed their crystals before leaving though.

Mikan ran into the Northern forest, into the darkness. It started to rain butshe never lost her pace, when she tripped over a tree root and welcomed the darkness as it engulfed her.

However, she was scared. After all of that, she was scared of not trying. _'Help! Anybody… please… I'm right here… please help…'_

* * *

**MEANWHILE…**

Natsume and the others were frantically trying to find her and the rain's not helping. Hotaru used her inventions to get through the trees faster. Koko, however, can't pick up Mikan's mind. As a result of this, they decided to split up. Hotaru gave them all communicators to let them all know when one of them has found her… and off they went.

Natsume was in the middle of wondering why he was so desperate to find this one girl, when he heard something, _'Help… I'm right here… please…'_ It was Mikan! But the weird thing was, it was in his mind he heard it.

As he kept moving, the voice got louder and louder when finally, he found her.

She was one big mess! Her hair was no longer in the ponytails, she was drenched and covered in mud from head to toe, and when he lifted her head, it was stone cold.

"N… Na… Natsume…" she managed to whisper, "Thank y-you…" those were her last conscious words as she lay there. White as a sheet, and not because of the cold, Natsume called everyone and told them his location and to hurry.

Hotaru, who was the closest, stared wide-eyed at the sight. Mikan and Natsume were both looked like ghosts as she looked at their pale faces. "Is she alive!!??" Hotaru asked as her tears threatened to fall, "HYUUGA!! TELL ME!" she demanded.

He gave a reassuring nod, but she still had gotten out her duck scooter with the side seat which Natsume and the lifeless Mikan sat in. She notified the other three to meet her and Natsume at the hospital, telling them the situation.

Once they reached it, they didn't even bother to get out. Hotaru rammed her scooter right into the door and into the emergency room where tens of nurses surrounded the strange vehicle.

"GET THIS GIRL TREATED AND FAST!!" she exclaimed as they directed their attention to Mikan, who was tightly wrapped in Natsume's strong arms.

He reluctantly let go as she was rushed into a secluded room. So they had to wait outside it. By this time, the other 3 had gotten there, panting. They were given new clothes, hot coco, and seats nearest to the door, knowing that they would never leave.

Hours passed… and all they could think about was Mikan. What had happened since they met her… and her smile that she had shown only a couple of times… real smiles. _'Mikan...'_

* * *

**HEHEHEHE (as a side note: that's 'evil' giggling) Cliffhanger tune in tomarrow for more!**


	12. Youichi, Ki and Mikan's pain

**Chapter 11**

_'Wow… I never thought I'd ever see Mikan like that. Or for that fact, so helpless… WAIT! Back up! I did NOT just say that! I don't care for her… only Ruka, Yuu, Koko, and Youichi! And maybe just a little for the Ice Queen,'_ Natsume thought with a 3 year old boy on his lap.

The boy was like a miniature replica of Natsume… only he had gray hair and aqua green eyes instead of Natsume's raven hair and crimson eyes. His name was Youichi and he refers to Natsume as his 'daddy'. There is no mommy… yet.

Youichi was looking into his daddy's eyes as he saw worry, confusion and… sadness. He was wondering why his daddy would be so sad and worried over-

Well, she isn't a 'girl'. She was a goddess. Yes, they filled him in. But still, it was not like his daddy at all.

"Daddy, why are you so worried?" He asked innocently.

"I'm not worried for that IDIOT!" he screamed at himself, rather that Youichi. He noticed this and so did Natsume, "Oh… sorry Youichi."

"It's ok daddy. What is this girl like to have you so anxious anyway?" since Natsume obviously didn't quite register his last question, he re-phrased it.

Natsume was blushing, but covered his eyes so no one could see. Too late, though… Youichi saw and smirked to himself… he now knew who 'mommy' was.

As soon as he thought that, the doctor came out.

"Is she alright?" said the, now worried Hotaru.

He let out a sigh… this alerted the Ice Queen's caring boyfriend, "Answer her question!" He commanded.

But the doctor merely smiled and gave them a thumbs-up saying, "She's alright now, she's sleeping in an ICU room. She's still unconscious, but she keeps on saying your names, so I want all of you to come with me."

They were immediately relieved that she was alright now, but were curious as to why their names were being called. Koko, who could read her mind said, "She really IS calling us! 'Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Yuu… Natsume… where are you?'" He mimicked.

Natsume, who was carrying Youichi, was in front of the group. They were surprised at his eagerness, but none the less, followed.

Once they reached the room, they heard her voice call their names one by one, and were now fully relieved, even though they were pretty sure she was fine, they were positive now.

They slowly opened the door, but grimaced at what they saw. She was covered in sweat, her face was so pale, it could blend in with the pure white bed sheets, and there were TUBES… all over her. Hotaru was beginning to tear up, but was comforted by Ruka. Youichi shuddered against Natsume, who winced at the sight. Yuu and Koko merely stared, shocked. Was this really the cold, passive, but, in a way, kind Mikan that they knew?

"O-Oi, polka-dots," said Natsume, finding his voice, "Wa-Wake up already." _'What the hell… it's like she's dead or something… and I even stuttered!! She's going to pay for making me... fine... worried.'_

"W-Who-Who's there?" the lifeless Mikan mumbled, barely audible, but they all heard it, "Natsume?"

"Were all here, baka," said Hotaru, regaining her usual emotionless look, "But don't scare us like that again, or I'll hit you 100 times with my upgraded baka CANON."

Mikan giggled softly as the others approached. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. _'They cared? They were worried about me even though I brought such bad things to them? How can I ever wish to repay them...'_ she thought, _'Hey… those are the crystals…'_ now her eyes were starting to well up with tears.

"Mikan, we care, a whole lot," Koko said, hearing her thoughts, "And these crystals are proof that we all think of you as a friend."

"Did you even doubt?" asked Ruka, faking a hurt expression, "That hurts y'know!"

Mikan was now letting the tears roll down her now regaining color cheeks as she smiled the rare, but true smile.

Just then, the doctor came in. "Ms. Sakura, and don't worry, no one can here us, but do these 6 know your secret?"

"6?" She asked. Natsume gestured to Youichi with a nod. "Well, introduce me later! And yes… they know. What do you need?"

"We need you to release your guardians," he stated, "They showed up in your brain scans very worried and saying that they could heal you… which would be faster."

Without a word, a blinding blue light flashed, then faded, leaving 2 figures and a fairy behind in its wake, "MMMIIIKKKAAANNNNNN!!!!" yelled a crying Athena as she swung her arms over Mikan's shoulders, "We were so worried! Why did we wake up back in your head… with Ki no less?"

Ki just flew up to her and did the same, only on her cheek considering her size, "MAMA!!"

"You're choking her, Athena," Nyx said emotionlessly, the others just sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah… sorry," Athena and Ki apologized, "Well, let's get to work!" Athena shouted.

Just then, a familiar blue orb once again surrounded Mikan as she closed her eyes, as if she was asleep. "This'll take about 15 minutes… considering the damage," Ki explained turning to the group, the doctor left though, considering that she was in good hands.

"She's asking who the boy is," Koko said, goofy smile and all, "She isn't unconscious y'know, she can still here."

"Mikan-chan," Yuu said, kinda unsure, "This boy is Youichi Hijjiri. He's 3 years old and he calls Natsume his 'daddy'."

"'WHAT??!! Natsume has a son!?'" Koko said, imitating what she said.

"Next time you say that, I'll burn you," said Natsume. Everyone sweatdropped.

"'Then tell me who he is… and EXCUSE me! But he looked like you, he's very young, AND you're holding him like he's yours! Who WOULDN'T get the wrong idea?'" Koko, or rather Mikan, said.

"Any sane person, but what do you expect from a girl who can't even wear sensible panties," Natsume said.

"'HENTAI!'" said Koko imitating Mikan, "Umm, Natsume? She really is getting annoyed now… she's started cursing and calling you, well, a pervert and a jerk, turd, just about anything in the dictionary that has to do with insults," said Koko.

Natsume was about to throw fireballs at the girl, but a voice stopped him, "Daddy, why are you and Mommy fighting," Youichi asked innocently.

Well… were do I start? Yuu, Koko, and Ruka were on the ground laughing, Hotaru was trying to hold it all in, Nyx was expressionless as always, Athena was concentrating, but cracking up in her head, Natsume stared, wide eyed and open mouthed at the boy, and Mikan, well, "WWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTT?????!!!", yelled at the top of her lungs, not even needing Koko.

Youichi looked at her, teary eyed. "Uh, well I mean… uhh... O-Ok Youichi! I'm M-Mommy!" said Mikan flashing her 'son' a smile.

"Mommy, does this mean that I have a brother now?" asked Ki eyeing the boy.

But before Mikan could reply, Ki snapped her fingers with an idea and turned into a 3 year old girl! She had Mikan's chocolate eyes while having short, pink hair (A/N: like her fairy form!) that was jaw length on one side, but got longer as it went around her head (A/N: Ok… that part was different!). She had on a Gakuen Alice uniform, since that's what everyone else wore, and well… caught the eyes of everyone in the room. Especially Youichi, her beloved 'older brother'.

"Wow," she started, "I never imagined this to be my human form! Mommy, Mommy! What do you think!?"

"Aww!!! It's too cute Ki!" Mikan said lovingly. She noticed Youichi blushing but she didn't know it was blush though, "Natsume, is Youichi sick or something? His face is all red!"

"Dense baka," Natsume replied.

"Jerk," she said back. The other's sweatdropped as they went on calling each other names.

**

* * *

FAST FORWARD, 10 minutes…**

"OK, SHUT UP!!!" said Athena, who by this time, had fumes coming out of her ears. "Jeez, did you forget that you are recovering?? And how can you keep going that long? Yeesh!"

"Well, it's not MY fault he such a cold-hearted pervert!" Mikan retaliated.

"If I was so cold hearted, then I would have left you out there," he said, "In fact, I should've."

"SEE!" she said back to Athena.

"Ok… time to finish," said Nyx, ignoring the argument, "Mikan, we're going to need your cooperation, even though you hate this part."

"Ouch… that looks like it hurts," Koko said.

"What hurts? A shot?" asked Ruka curiously.

"No, they put power into me forcefully," said Mikan, "It's not the pain I don't like... the most, but it comes from Athena and Nyx… so they're exhausted afterwards and have to stay in my head for awhile, sometimes months…"

"But wouldn't that change your power of elements?" asked the now curious Hotaru.

"No, it's instantly turned into the elements as it enters my body," she said kind of sadly, "Ok, go ahead."

They just nodded as there was a blinding beam of black and blue light, followed by a scream of pain.

"MIKAN!" everyone except Natsume and Hotaru yelled, they were still worried and shocked though.

The light quickly turned blue, clear, yellow, red, pale blue, and then green as it then started to fade away, leaving just Mikan and the human bodied Ki behind.

"Shh," she said with one finger over her mouth, "Nyx and Athena are sleeping!"

* * *

**How's that? I dunno if I should've made Ki into a human... but I did anyways! Thanks to anyone who reviewed!**


	13. Son and Daughter

**Chapter 12**

Mikan walked towards the 6 people she called her friends as she gave a nod to the doctor, signaling she was alright and could be released. She was in her angel form, not bothering to fold her wings. Her face was back to normal, and her eyes were full of light. She had never been happier, she thought to herself.

"What?" she said jokingly, "You all look like you've seen a ghost!"

_'What happened to that dull, emotionlessness… so cheerful.'_ Everyone thought at once.

"So, where's this 'son' of mine?" she said while picking up Ki with one arm, leaving the other one vacant. She noticed Youichi, who was let down by Natsume a little while back and gestured him to her other arm.

"Mommy… Ki…" he mumbled to himself. He walked over to them and she scooped him up into her arms, huddling Ki and Youichi closer to her.

"It's nice to meet you guys, my son and daughter!" she said. Two tears then ran down her cheeks and landed on the two 3 year olds' collarbones as they turned into the crystals, but this time, they had the string attached to their necks. Youichi already was told about it by Natsume while Ki already knew how to work it.

"Mommy…" they both said as they looked into her eyes, green, and 2 cocolate orbs left gazing at each other, conversing in their own, unspoken language.

The others just stared at the three. Ruka, Yuu and Koko were smiling in satisfaction with tears of joy they were holding back. Hotaru, the Ice Queen, was now SMILING!! But Natsume did something no one expected. He walked over to the three, and hugged them, a small smile tugging at his lips.

'The perfect family…' the remaining 4 thought while joining the hug themselves. Mikan let her tears roll out of her eyes as she burst out into tears of joy. This was the happiest she had ever felt for so long… centuries.

"Th-thank y-y-you all…" she said… just enough for them to hear. Little did they know that there were jealous pairs of eyes that just so happened to belong to 3 little gods…

* * *

The next day, all eyes were on Mikan, Natsume, and the two little children that they held on their laps. Mikan and Natsume were sitting together now, at Youichi and Ki's request while Hotaru sat with Ruka, keeping her boyfriend company. Yuu and Koko, meanwhile, had transferred to the seats just in front of Mikan's, so naturally, all of the classmates were wondering what had happened.

They also wondered where the other two goddesses had gone. But none dared ask. They were not only freaked out by this, but about Mikan's now over-the-edge cheerfulness.

She was happy, she greeted everyone (even Permy) and with a GENUINE SMILE! Her fan boys drooled at her smile while she was receiving happy and jealous smiles from some of the girls. They were mostly jealous because of her being so close to 'THEIR' Natsume and Youichi. Koko didn't waste much time in telling the class who the little girl was… because that was the first thing he thought he should explain and it was the easiest.

Permy couldn't take it, "OK! SAKURA!!!"

"Yes?" Mikan replied with a smile. This made her even madder.

"Don't 'yes?' me!" she replied in a disgusted voice, "What the hell happened to you and why are you so close to MY Natsume and Ruka!? MAY I remind you that I'm the head of the Natsume and Ruka fan club! I don't approve of you sitting so close to them… right girls!" she yelled, most of the girls nodded while the others just looked at Mikan with kind eyes and sat down.

"Permy… the other girls… are against you now…" said Koko between giggles.

"AND FURTHERMORE! IT'S SUMIRE! NOT PERMY!!!" she exclaimed.

"Oi, Ugly," Youichi said.

"Yes, Youichi?" she said sweetly, wanting to get points with him.

"Stop insulting Mommy. Me and Daddy don't like it," he said… daggers in he voice.

"No, no!" said Permy, "I'm your Mommy, Youichi! Not that SLUT!"

But Youichi simply grabbed Mikan's hand with his free one, the other one holding onto Ki's and Natsume's saying, "No, we're a family. You're ugly, hag, so go away."

Natsume and Mikan turned beet read, Ki giggled, and Youichi was still glaring daggers at the now furious Permy. Everyone else (except the gang) just stared at them with a mixture of awe, jealousy, and happiness.

"You'll PAY MIKAN SAKURA!" she said now fuming as she turned and went to her seat. Youichi then let go of Mikan and Natsume's hand, but kept holding onto Ki's hand.

Just then, Naru came in… no, WALTZED in with a director's costume on. Before saying anything though, he smiled at the class and directed his attention to the back of the class.

"I guess we have a new student!" he said as he made his way down and looked at Ki.

"You're… Naru!" she said, "I'm Ki! Remember?"

"I've heard about what happened from Koko, don't worry! I've already taken care of everything. Your name is Ki Sakura and you're in the same class as Youichi!" he said bubbly, "But you two can stay in here with your 'parents' if you want to though!"

Once again, Mikan and Natsume blushed, although Natsume hid his under his bangs. 'Well... I guess that answers that...' he thought to himself (A/N: I know... OCC... but I don't care! I'll let you guess at what he meant!)

Hotaru was just taking pictures; she had been the whole time, by the way! _'I'm going to be rich, rich, RICH!'_ she thought with dollar signs in her eyes.

He then strolled back to the front of the class as he made his announcement, "OK class! As you might know, even with all of the excitement that has happened so far, the Alice Festival is just 2 days away and we're going to be in charge of doing a play!"

Mikan had already known what it was, so she didn't have to ask, she explained it to Ki though. It's basically just a festival hosted by the students, for the students. And every year, there are surprise guests that come into the school. They already graduated, and are now leading their own lives. At the end, there is what's called the "Last Dance" where people, well, dance!

"What play is it?" asked a random girl.

"Snow White!" said Koko before the teacher could reply, "And the cast is already picked!"

"Thank you Koko," said Naru, "Yes, the cast is picked! And here it is:

Doc-Yuu

Happy-Ruka

Sneezy-Tsuki

Grumpy-Hotaru

Bashful-Mochu

Sleepy-Koko

Dopey-Nebo

Evil Mother-Sumire (Permy shouted, "WHAT?!! I deserve to be the princess and Natsume the prince!" Everyone ignored her as he went on.)

Prince-Natsume (A/N: surprise surprise, sarcasm.)

And last but not least," he said, pausing for dramatic effect, "the princess is none other than MIKAN!"

"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?" the whole class yelled, and once again, heaven could hear them and wondered what all of the yelling was for.

* * *

**And? What do you think? Thanks to all who reviewed!**


	14. So I'm in Love

**Chapter 13**

It's now the next day and everyone was busily preparing for the big show. Those with the sewing alice were making the costumes, while others were getting the props and stage ready. Meanwhile, those with a part were rehearsing with each other.

By the end of the day, they were all prepared, wondering what other types of fun attractions awaited them. Mikan and the gang were all trying on their costumes, when _someone_ came into the classroom huffing and puffing.

"W… we n…need… some… help!" He said between pants. He had dark blue hair and eyes with a hat and a dark blue star under his left eye.

Mikan was the first to offer. She noticed that he wore the high school uniform, so she treated it as such, "What do you need, senpai?" oh! And don't worry; she's back in her, guy's uniform.

He stared for awhile, but realized who she was, "Oh! You're Mikan right? Well, we really need your help in my class! We're doing an RPG game, but we can't get everything down to the sight in time… plus we need to set up! Can you help if you're not too busy? Oh, and I'm Tsubasa by the way, Tsubasa Andou!"

"It's ok Tsubasa-sempai! I was all done here anyway!" she turned towards her classmates, "I'm going to go help this guy and his class! I'll see you all tomorrow!" she said with a smile.

The others, with the exception of Hotaru and Natsume, couldn't help but smile and let her go.

Once they reached his class, he told her what things went where and asked if she could lift them into the air and bring them to the sight. She nodded and transformed it to her true form. All of the people stopped what they were doing as they watched her.

"Hey Tsubasa!" yelled a girl, "Help me with this!"

"Yes, yes," he said as he helped her. She then took a look at Mikan, who smiled in return.

"Hi! I'm Misaki Yamada," she said as she walked over, "Thanks for your help kouhai! May I ask why you were wearing the boy's uniform?"

"Hi Misaki-sempai! I'm Mikan," she replied as she continued to walk towards the sight, "Mikan Sakura! And I don't really like skirts… so I just got the shorts instead!"

"Oh! Makes since. Anyways, thank you for the help! You're being a real hero tonight! I'll be sure to watch your class's performance tomorrow in return," she said with a grin.

"Thanks! That means a lot… oh! Is that it?" said Mikan pointing to the building ahead.

"Yup!" said Tsubasa. Once they were there with the rest of the equipment, Mikan used her unlimited power to make things stand, seal things into place, or catch something that's falling.

It only took 2 hours, much to the relief of the class. They were surprised, though, at how such a person could do so many things at once, but not look tired at all! They bid her fare well as she turned back into her human form as she started walking away.

Her feet then led her to a sakura tree… her sakura tree. She went forward and sat at the trunk as she went over her lines again in the moonlight; little did she know that there were 4 pairs of eyes on her.

One of these, was crimson… yes Natsume! He, however, was unaware of the other god's presence. He was more intent on just watching her fluid movements, and how they seemed so natural as she said her lines, bathed in moonlight.

The other three were also transfixed on her, staring intently. They haven't had the chance to see their 'loves' since they transferred out of their class.

Once Mikan was on the part when she had no more lines for awhile, she paused. Noticing this, Natsume started saying his lines, as they were before hers, "And there she sleeps, my one and only. What had happened, I do not know, but what matters now is that I have found her."

Mikan was startled, and looked up to find his crimson orbs trained on her. He soon closed them and leaped off of the tree, standing at her side. "Why is she in a casket? …I see, my love, so she has died, but a kiss is shall still bestow her, by one and only love."

Mikan recognized these lines… they were from the script, but Natsume made them sound so real. Then he leaned closer, surprised to find that she didn't pull away as his lips met hers. _'She tastes good…'_ he thought as he closed his eyes, deepening the kiss.

_'I like this…'_ said Mikan in her mind, happy when he deepened it. Blushing, he pulled away as he awaited her lines, "W-Where am I," she said, remembering that it was for the play. She was kind of disappointed, but knew that it was real, "Why are you here?"

"I have come for you, my love, my one and only," Natsume said, staring at her intently, "the others here have told me what happened, so I offer you, my hand in marriage."

"I do accept!" she said as she embraced the boy… blushing.

"THE END!" said 4 voices as they heard rustling in the bushes, 6 heads then popped out! They were Ki, Youichi, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, and Yuu. Natsume and Mikan instantly turned beet red when they realized Hotaru recorded the WHOLE thing!

Natsume didn't even bother hiding it he was so embarrassed!

"Don't worry you two," said Koko, who read their minds; "it WAS real."

Mikan and Natsume turned even redder (if that's possible). Just then, Youichi and Ki ran into their arms shouting Mommy and Daddy over and over again. They just looked at the kids when without warning, the pulled them all into a family hug. Natsume and Mikan then looked at each other and smiled. _'So… I'm in love.'_ They both thought.

Meanwhile, the three gods just glared at Natsume… trying to think of a way to break him.

* * *

**OK OK! Please don't blame the story for the kiss scene! Blame my vergin lips... if you must! I thought it was OK... but let me know what you think! More on the way! But remember that there's school, so it comes first! Luv ya!**


	15. The Play shortcutted!

**Chapter 14**

So now, Mikan and Natsume are officially together, everyone (including Ki and Youichi) agreed to keep it private, Ruka and Hotaru were already together, and Ki and Youichi… well, Ki is dense to her feelings, but Youichi likes her. Yuu and Koko are just single; they're still just 10 you know!

Now it is the big day, the day of the play! Everyone was getting ready (this was after the opening ceremony of course) when Ki and Youichi showed up.

"Daddy? Mommy?" they both said looking around the backstage area. Once they spotted them, Youichi ran towards Natsume and hugged his legs while Ki did the same for Mikan. They told the good luck as they looked at what they wore.

Mikan wore a filthy brown, beat up dress and had a pail filled with water and a mop. This was only the first outfit… but they still didn't like it.

Natsume, on the other hand, wore a crimson and black old fashioned prince's costume with a sword at his side. It really brought out his eyes.

"NATSUME-KUN!!! YOU LOOK SO HANDSOME!" most of the girls were now surrounding them as they kicked Mikan out. Ki and Youichi nodded to Natsume saying that he should handle it rationally, or else he'd blow the secret as they pushed through the ever growing crowd to see the damage, the temperature did rise though.

Thankfully, she had her wind catch her… so she wasn't hurt.

"Are you hurt Mommy?" asked Ki as she scooped them into her arms, one on each.

"Mommy's just fine! Don't worry," she said to both of them, "Now, where are your seats?"

"They're in the front row, center," Youichi said with a smile meant only for his family, "Auntie Hotaru saved them for us!"

"That's good!" Mikan said, she was worried that they had nowhere to sit; "Now you better get going! It's going to start soon."

They nodded and dashed off towards their seats. Once they were there, the lights dimmed as they heard them announce that it was starting. And as they promised, it started.

* * *

**FAST FORWARD!**

The play was almost over. They were at the part they were at the night before.

"And there she sleeps, my one and only. What had happened, I do not know, but what matters now is that I have found her."

Mikan was pretending to sleep as she listened to Natsume's voice, coming closer with every word. She also didn't fail to notice the numerous jealous words coming from the audience. He heard as well, but ignored them and continued, "Why is she in a casket?"

Yuu read his lines.

"…I see, my love, so she has died, but a kiss is shall still bestow her, by one and only love." Natsume said. She could feel his hot breath on her, coming closer. By now, screams of protest and encouragement were battling each other as their lips met for the second time.

As Natsume pulled away, with great reluctance, she continued with the play by slowly opening her eyes, "Where am I? And why are you here?"

"I have come for you, my love, my one and only," Natsume said softly, but because of the microphone, everyone could hear, "the others here, have told me what happened, so I offer you, my hand in marriage."

"I do accept!" she said as she embraced the prince. He returned the embrace as the audience started clapping and sobbing. The curtains closed and they separated. They were greeted again by clapping and sobbing, and also by compliments.

Youichi and Ki were there in a flash! Gushing out compliments to their parents, Natsume smiled a tiny smile that only they could see as Mikan smiled a warm smile as well.

"Well, can we go to the other things now that this is over?" asked Ki with puppy dog eyes. She looked to Natsume, only to notice that he was also being smothered by the puppy dog eyes by Youichi. So they both looked at Naru who gave them the OK.

They quickly changed back into their own clothes and went away with their kids. Little did they know that something big was about to unfold that very day.

* * *

**AWW! Too cute Natsume! I really like this chapter... but I wonder when I should bring back Nyx and Athena... anyways! Thanks to all who Reviewed! I'll have commentaries with the 'actual' Nyx and Athena next time... because they WON'T stop PESTERING ME!**


	16. Time!

**Chapter 15**

"Mommy! I heard that this famous singer was going to be performing!" Ki said excitedly.

"Is it Reo?" asked Natsume with venom in his voice. Reo was in the Anti-Academy Organization, or AAO, and has tried to kidnap him before. _'If it is... I'll return the favor,'_ he thought bitterly to himself.

"It's some dude named Emit," Youichi said, "His performance starts in 5 minutes over there."

Mikan and Natsume looked to where he was pointing to and went over there. It was outside on a grassy hill with seats on it and tables. They were also hungry, so decided to sit for lunch as well.

Once they sat and ordered, the announcer came on and introduced this 'Emit'. For some reason, the name sounded almost too familiar to Mikan as she tried to figure out where it came from.

_'Where did I hear of that name before... it sounds too familiar...'_ she thought to herself. _'Ki seems to have recognized it too,'_ she thought. Ki was actually pondering about the same thing.

Just then a teenager came out onto the stage. He was only 14, said the program, but he passed with flying colors. It didn't mention his alice though. He had red spiky hair with blue eyes and was about 5 inches taller than Natsume.

Mikan and Ki were in shock… I couldn't be… TIME?? _'Impossible! Time was taken from me over 50 billion years ago to work to make Earth… it can't be!'_

Natsume noticed their sudden change in attitude, "Oi, polka-dots, what's wrong?"

He expected her to call her a pervert, but instead, she had her eyes, trained on Emit. Natsume felt a little jealous and was going to say something to her, when he noticed the uncertainty, fear, and disbelief in her eyes.

"Who's that?" he asked, thinking that it was someone she knew.

"I-I think it's T-Time…" she said turning to Natsume, "You people might now him as 'Father Time'…"

He was shocked. He was filled in awhile ago from Koko on how this 'Time' was apparently her best friend before Athena and Nyx when he was taken from her over 50 billion years ago… why would he be here?

"Hello everyone!" Emit said, "Emit here to sing you all the way to heaven!"

"Mommy?" asked Ki. _'There's no mistaking it… that's Time'_ thought Ki.

She had lived for 7 billion years, not just when she was put in the sakura tree, so she knew. "Is that Time?"

"Y-Yes… that's his looks… and… voice…" she stammered. "He loved to… sing too… and that was his catchphrase!" Her hand then cupped her mouth as tears threatened to fall as he sang.

It was her favorite song, "Sakura Petals."

Natsume reached over and grabbed her hand and she calmed down. "Let's just listen now, we can see him later if you want," he said soothingly.

"Thanks, Natsume," she said, returning back to normal.

* * *

It was halfway through the song when Emit, or Time stopped abruptly, his eyes trained on a certain brunette who looked back to him. Then he shouted into the microphone in disbelief, "M-Mikan?! Is that you?" 

Mikan looked at Natsume, who smiled back taking Ki, "You should transform so that he knows, I'll wait at the tree, so don't hurry." She resisted the urge to hug him and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm still yours, he's just a friend," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He blushed 10 shades of red at this, but smiled to her as she transformed and flew to the stage. Then he started to walk away... to THEIR sakura tree.

"MIKAN!" Time screamed as he dropped the microphone as he ran to her. He had also transformed into his true form. He just had a read coat and pants with a blue shirt and a red gem around his neck. His wings were also white.

"TIME!" she screamed back as they hugged, crying. The audience, as well as the staff stood in shock.

What happened? Wasn't his name Emit? (A/N: NOPE!)

"It's been 50 billion years, Time… how are you? How did you get here?" she had so many questions, but he held a finger to her lips.

"I'm fine, but I can't answer anything for now… sorry! Kami's orders," he said sadly, "but as for the time! We have a lot to catch up on! I'll have to stop time for awhile, so we can talk, but then I'll have to continue with this."

He then stopped time for the humans as Mikan and Time talked about various things like how did they get into Gakuen Alice. He also asked about Natsume. She told him everything, not leaving out any details. He also told her about how boring everything was when he was taken away. She told him about the many mishaps that happened to her when she was here, and about her 'family' and friends, and Nyx and Athena.

"Hey, have you ever heard of an AAO?" Mikan asked.

"I just destroyed their organization 26 days ago!" he said happily, "Now, no one has to go on missions anymore!"

Mikan was overjoyed! She had heard of all of the hard work that Natsume had to do for the Academy, but now it's done! No wonder they hadn't been sent on missions... she thought it was wierd... so that's it!

"OH YEAH! Appolo, Hephaestus, and Aether are here too," said Mikan grudgingly.

"Eh! Is Appolo still after you?" he asked teasingly.

"Yeah… but my heart is for Natsume, my family, and my friends… not him," she said with venom in her last two words.

"Wow… what did he do to make you push the deep end?" he asked.

"He brought the academy people to take us, and he provoked me into relesing my Black Light a few years ago," she said. Her voice was as cold as ice. (A/N: Sorry, but I won't take the time to explain that incident... but it was similar to the light in chapter 10!)

He let out a sad expression, but changed the topic.

* * *

They talked about random things for about 5 more hours (man, can they chat!) until it was time to say goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you, Mikan…" said Time as he hugged her.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again within the next century!" she said jokingly. But she did hope to see her friend again soon though. "Till then!"

"Good bye! And good luck! I'll always be out there somewhere for you," he said as he let her go. They waved as she flied away. He let time resume as he continued the song which was her favorite, "Sakura Petals".

* * *

**Another one done! There's only a few more before it's back to the drawing board to wrap this one up... so it'll take longer! But keep the reviews coming... it encourages me to continue!**


	17. When THEY see you!

**Chapter 16**

Just as he said, Mikan found Natsume, Youichi, and Ki playing their sakura tree.

"Natsume!" she called as she flew into his arms, "you'll never guess what!"

"What is it?" Natsume said smiling at her.

"The AAO! It was destroyed by Time's group about a month ago! No more deadly missions!" she squealed in delight.

Natsume was so… happy at that moment. He lifted Mikan up and twirled her around as they all laughed together. Sheer bliss covered them.

"Mikan! No more! It's finally over!" he yelled! Ki and Youichi just watched their Daddy and Mommy so happy, they hoped it would never end… a wish unfortunately… that can never be fulfilled.

Meanwhile, in the bushes, were the 4 pairs of ever watching eyes, or well, 3. One of them is too occupied in taking pictures of them screaming in her head, _'I'll be RICH I TELL YOU! RICH!!'_

… Yes, that is Hotaru… and the others are just watching them… they are Ruka, Koko, and Yuu. DUH!

"Koko, are Hikaru, Kaze, and Fai here?" asked Yuu while looking worried.

"No! I don't think so," he said, goofy smile and all.

"My animals say that we're the only ones here," he said. Yuu was relieved, but not Ruka, "but there are a group of fan girls approaching… including… Permy…"

"Oh GREAT!" said Yuu, "Like that's any better!"

"Be quiet, baka," said Hotaru, in her usual, icy voice, "They'll hear us. Yuu, keep them away with your illusions."

"That's Ruka's girlfriend for you!" Yuu said while concentrating. Ruka just blushed at this, but his animals came back saying that they were leaving.

"They're gone now. But my birds are still watching them," he said, relieved.

"Good, because I would have sent you out there to redirect them if it didn't work," said the Ice Queen, "Now THAT would guarantee them gone."

The three boys just sweatdropped… _'Well, she is the 'Ice Queen' they thought.'_ "Oh! They're moving," she said, snapping them out of their thoughts, "Let's go."

However, that was the direction… gulp… that the fan girls AND the gods were at… and they were… holding hands… uh oh!

* * *

**Over there…**

"KYAA!!" "HIKARU-KUN!" "KAZU-KUN, I LOVE YOU!!" "FAI-KUN! LOOK THIS WAY!" screamed the noisy fan girls as they spotted the three gods.

They were pissed… I mean REALLY pissed! They were wondering how Natsume and Ruka lived with it, but they didn't care about them… they just wanted to know the trick.

"Go away!" he yelled, "WE ALREADY LIKE SOMEONE!" he shouted above the girls… wrong move… they were even more riled up, asking if it was them or could it be them and that sort.

"IT'S NATSUME-KUN!" shouted a _certain_ girl. Almost instantly, most of the girls were silenced and turned their heads to find the family walking along a path almost completely shielded by trees.

Boy, was it a sight! Natsume was SMILING… and everyone saw, Youichi was also smiling on Natsume's shoulder. But right behind him, Mikan came into view… dun dun dun dunnn! Mikan had Ki in her arms and yelled to Natsume as he turned around and smiled the warmest smile ever!

This angered everyone… including the three gods (Hikaru the most). And guess who else was there, the one who noticed Natsume coming in the first place, the seaweed haired fan… Permy… uh-oh! She was steaming… literally! All of them were glaring at them when she shouted, "SAKURAAAA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH 'MY' NATSUME??"

This got their attention as Natsume's smile was wiped clean off his face, replacing it with an expression of shock, as well as the other 3's. The one in the bushes too.

Hotaru was, kind of glaring at her boyfriend, as if saying _'I thought those birds were keeping an eye on them!'_

His eyes were saying, _'Sorry, they couldn't find us in time!'_

"Well, I can't make an illusion now… but if we don't help them… they're toast!" said Yuu frantically.

"More like Natsume would toast them…" Koko mumbled.

"We should probably get them out of here," said Hotaru, "and explain to them later… here," she pulled out 4 machines that had hooks the shape of crabs, "I thought this might have happened, so I took extra precautions. These are inventions 017 and 018, the grab and hook lobster and crab. Hooks onto anything and reels it in, 2 seconds tops. Available for purchase at 50,000 rabbits." She explained to no one as she gave them each one. "Ruka, get Natsume, Koko, get Youichi, Yuu, get Ki, and I'll get the baka."

They nodded and aimed towards their friends, making it just in time before the fan girls and the gods had time to get there. "ITAI!!" said Mikan and Ki rubbing their heads. They acted so alike that everyone just sweatdropped. Natsume and Youichi just told them to shut up, or else they'd get spotted. This was also in unison, which made them wonder if they really were a real family.

"Well, no one knows where you are, yet," said Koko, "but shouldn't we get out of here instead of having a lovers' spat?"

Without so much as a nod, they started towards Hotaru's lab, the family blushing as they went.

Once they were there, Hotaru opened the door and they all went in. Hotaru quickly fished out a locket, shaped like a heart and put something in it.

Mikan was curious, "Hotaru, what's that?"

"It's a locket, you'd like to buy it," she said, "It's only 100 rabbits."

"Ok!" she said as she gave her friend the money. She hurriedly opened the locket, and inside was a picture of them. Natsume was smiling, Mikan was lifted into the air by him, and Youichi and Ki were running around them in a circle, both also smiling. It was beautiful… and it showed all of their faces.

She then closed the locket and held it to her chest, holding back another wave of tears… it was so special. "T-Thank you so much Hotaru!" she managed to say. "I'll guard it as if it were a treasure."

"Oi, strawberries, what's in it?" Natsume asked, surprised that she didn't yell at him for naming her underwear for the day. (A/N: I guess that the name calling is to be retiered... oh well! Keep trying!)

She then re-opened the locket and showed it to Natsume, when everyone noticed, his face softened in reply. She then showed it to Youichi and Ki.

"Is that us Mommy?" asked Ki innocently as she stared at the beautiful shot.

"Yeah… it is," she replied.

"Can we have one too, Auntie Hotaru?" asked Youichi, "I'll pay for Daddy's, Ki's and mine!"

Hotaru instantly showed him the three other ones, "For you, I'll make it 50 rabbits each… but don't get used to it."

Mikan insisted that she pay for it, but Youichi simply handed Hotaru the 150 rabbits. He then gave Natsume and Ki theirs. Unlike Mikan's, Youichi had a green gem in the center, Ki, brown, and Natsume, crimson. Mikan then noticed that instead of a gem, hers had a sakura petal engraved on it.

"Oi, strawberries," said Natsume. Mikan was about to yell, but Natsume beat her to it, "Attach these to our crystals."

Instead of yelling, she nodded saying, "Ok Mr. Big shot pervert!" In a flash, the three heart shaped lockets were in the middle of a now circular ice and fire crystal. Basically, the crystal was now a circle with the lockets secured in the middle. This was so that you could still open the locket. She changed hers as well, making her own crystal.

"There! Now, you don't have to worry about losing it, because it'll never come out, but you can still open it of course!" she said proudly, "and don't forget that only you or I can touch it, so no one can steal it either!"

They were just looking at it, and then smiled as they joined for another family hug. Hotaru was just taking pictures while the other three just watched, also glancing at their necklaces.

Yuu wanted to try out the water it supposedly had, knowing that no one had tried it out. He put it to his lips and gently sucked, to find that some water had pored into his mouth. It was the best tasting water he had ever had! As he sucked on it harder, more water came out.

Seeing this, the other three, including the Ice Queen, did the same, for they were all quite parched, and were just as surprised.

"Oi, baka," said Hotaru, seeing first that the family was done, "How did you make these?"

"OH! The necklaces? That's actually my own invention that is unique and can only be made by me!" she said while pointing to herself, "It was actually by accident about… hmm… 70 years ago when I combined fire and ice to see what would happen. First it exploded due to overuse of fire, so I solidified the ice a bit more, resulting in an odd shaped crystal. It took many years to get it so that it forms like that when I want it to!"

"Wow… who knew mommy was actually smart," Youichi replied sarcastically as he received a playful hit on the head, "Ok ok! Never mind!"

"AHHHHH!!!" exclaimed Ki, but before anyone could ask, "I FORGOT TO TELL YOU! MOMMY! AUNTIE NATURE IS COMING SOON!!!"

"… WWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?!?" exclaimed everyone, except Hotaru, Youichi and Natsume… duh.

"O-Onee-chan is coming? Why?" asked Mikan after a few moments.

"Well… she wanted to make sure that you were ok after… _that_," Ki's face saddened for a moment, as well as Mikan's.

"What?" asked Ruka. Koko, who had just read their minds, also had his face in the unusual frown, "Koko, what did you see?"

"Koko, read my mind again and I'll introduce you to the exploding crystals!" exclaimed Mikan menacingly. She then sighed, "Well… I might as well explain… sit down, this might take a while…"

* * *

**What did he see? When will Nature come? Why am I asking you all of these questions?**

**Well... find out next! R&R please!**


	18. Mikan's Bitter Memories

**Chapter 17**

**FLASHBACK (A/N: Since it's hard to read a lot of italics... I'll leave it normal)**

"Happy Birthday Mikan!" exclaimed a very old, wrinkly man. This was Mikan's mortal grandfather celebrating her 'birthday' which was on January the first.

"Yes Mikan! Happy 10th birthday," said her mortal mother. Just then, a not so pleasant smell filled the dining area as they realized the cake was burning.

"Yuka…" started her father, "Man! Oh well… at least she tried huh Mikan?"

Mikan was just blushing at the attention, but said, "Yeah! Thanks for trying mom! I know that cooking is… well… not you best attribute."

"Well… how about we all go buy one then!" Yuka suggested, obviously ignoring the insults, "But without Mikan! This way, it'll be a surprise!"

"AWW!" Mikan complained, "First presents and now the cake?!"

"Let's go!" her grandpa said, already in the car, "I ain't getting any younger!"

Then they all left. She was waiting very patiently for about an hour when she got fed up. "Where the hell are they?" she asked. As if on cue, the telephone rang.

"Hello is this Mikan Sakura," asked a man's voice, "Don't worry, this is a police man."

"Yes," she said unsure. _'Why are they calling me?'_

"We think that you need to come with us… to say goodbye," the man said gravely as she heard the doorbell ring.

_'Oh no…'_ was her last thought as she was dashing for the door and into their car. She was then driven to an intersection crowded by people, _'I'd better release them'_ she thought as Athena and Nyx were then by her side.

The policemen were puzzled by the sudden appearance, but shrugged it off as they made a path to the center, faces saddening at each step.

Mikan was near tears as she saw the ruins of their car. Reluctantly… she took her eyes off of it… to meet three bodies, covered in white sheets. She let the tears fall as she and her guardians made their way to them. Athena, of course, was crying. Nyx on the other hand, showed pity in her eyes, but very slight.

As they arrived at their destination, Mikan gently pulled the covers off all of them with her wind at once… revealing the worst sight she had seen in over 100 years.

Her once cheerful, headstrong 'family' was now covered in third degree burns from head to toe, glass in betted everywhere on their arms and legs. But the worst part was their lifeless eyes, still open showing shock, fear and... death.

She couldn't take it; she had lost control over her powers at once! Letting her emotions take over as she found the drunk, well, now sober man who had crashed into them and take him by the collar. Her eyes showed pure killing intent as she glared at the man.

"Do you know what you just did?" her voice was like daggers in every person's skin, "You just took away… EVERYTHING I HAD HERE!"

Rocks were flashing everywhere, fire surrounded them, the earth shattered beneath her force, and her guardians were trying to hold her back, but were just able to hold back the black light, knowing that the gods would find them if she released it.

"I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL! I HOPE YOU SUFFER 1000 DEATHS! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE BASTERD!" she yelled angrily as she punched him on the jaw. She kept this up, with humongous strength by the way, until Athena and Nyx pried her away from the now beaten up man.

They had to knock her out just to keep from killing the man.

But worst of all, they had died, died by her element. Guilt was clouding her, guilt that wouldn't be erased… until now.

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"And… that's pretty much it," Mikan said, trying but failing to smile. "Now you know why I was such a jerk at the beginning… I'm sorry."

Everyone was too sad to reply though… even Natsume. Ki was rubbing her mommy's back in support… she had cried enough.

They were also too sad to notice that a certain seaweed haired girl had heard them… and was about to make her life like hell.

That night, everyone had a sleepover in Mikan's room. They knew that she couldn't be left alone now.

Finally, the next day… Permy, who had over heard them… had spread a rumor telling everyone that Mikan was a cold-heartless bitch who killed her own family and then lied about it to everyone! She also said that she overheard Ki and her talking about doing it to get everyone's sympathy too… which was a LIE!

So when Mikan and everyone walked towards the classroom, people were glaring at her. She didn't know why… yet… which made her uneasy, _'What happened?'_ she thought.

"Hey look, it's the whore!" "We can't be too careful anymore." "Why would she do such a thing?" people were whispering this left and right!

However, a glare from Natsume or Hotaru was all it took to get them to shut up. The rest of them made sure to seal the deal with their rare glares as well.

But as soon as Mikan stepped through the door, the door closed right behind her! Leaving the others stranded. Natsume was about ready to burn the door down, but there was some type of seal on the door, preventing alice use.

Inside was worse! Mikan had her movements restricted as well as her powers… so all she could do was breathe, blink, and talk.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the attention hungry bitch!" came an all too familiar voice, "So how do you like being powerless for once!?"

"What is going on, Permy?" Mikan demanded, "Why is everyone mad at me?"

"Oh as if you don't know!" she shot back as she appeared with 20 other enraged fan girls behind her, "I heard you! You made up the whole thing about your family dieing!"

"I DID NOT! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" she asked fighting tears… she didn't like this subject… "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE LOSING YOU FAMILY THAT DID NOTHING BUT CARE FOR YOU TO YOUR OWN POWER??"

"Tsk, tsk! How long do you intend to keep up this lie?" Permy said as she held Mikan by the collar, "I'll make you pay," she whispered in her ear.

The other girls, armed with HUGE metal and wooden poles started to beat her, "Don't you dare touch Natsume-sama/Ruka-sama!" they'd say or some other nasty comment.

After a few minutes of this, she was bleeding, bad! She didn't know what to do… so she retaliated, "Ever think that SHE might be lying??" she questioned the girls, "Why on EARTH would I lie just to get attention? I'm satisfied enough with what I have…" this wasn't good, she was barely conscious. However, it did stop them for a moment.

That's when the windows then shattered… "Onee-chan…" was all Mikan could say before everything became black.

* * *

**Me: ... This chapter is just depressing for me...**

**Nyx: Then why did you write it dummy?**

**Athena: Yeah! Also... you promised us that we'd get to write in that last chappie! WAHHH!**

**Me: Sorry guys! I was too rushed! I'm still trying to come up with the next chapters to end the story!**

**Nyx: sighs You're hopeless... please review to help this idiot with mental issues.**

**Me: HEY! I AM NOT MENTALLY ILL! A-muffle muffle**

**Athena: Anyways (she said still holding her hand to my mouth) just read the next one... when ever it comes out!**


	19. All against one

**Chapter 18**

"Mikan," said Nature as she stepped into the now bright room.

Nature had honey-brown hair that went down to her waist and had the same chocolate orbs that Mikan had. She had a pale forest green dress with a twig/vine tiara on her head that had a light pink flower floating inches above her head with two leaves on it's side. She was also more than 2 feet taller than her sister. The only thing on her face now, was shock and anger.

"What are you doing to my sister?" she demanded in a stressed voice, holding back anger, "HUH!"

"We- were- um…" Permy started, "Punishing her… for lying."

"In that case… it is YOU who is to be punished!" she now said, fighting the urge to give here a good punch right then, "For YOU Sumire Shouda seemed to have edited the actual story into one compounded with LIES!"

In that instant, the doors were crushed under the now furious group of pre teens that AREN'T to be messed with… especially now that they heard everything.

Thankfully, a person with the ability to project voices into all of the speakers of the school, had spread the news. Everyone then felt so bad for what they did… but back to the furious peoples!

Natsume had flames licking his skin as they made a small area around his body ignight with fire. Hotaru had vein's popping out of her now angry face, teeth clenched. Ruka was sitting atop a very angry lion with hatred and disgust apparent on his face. Koko had eyes as cold as ice, waiting his turn to get a good punch to the girl across from them. Youichi had a band of demons just waiting to attack, clear hatred on his face. Ki had tears in her eyes as she gripped Youichi's hand, unable to stand as she fell to her knees as she looked at her mommy's condition. And Yuu had tons of scary illusions creeping out of him.

"My name is Nature and I am the eldest daughter of God! In the name of my younger sister, Mikan, I hereby declare that anything that any of you now wants to do to her, will have to go through me and those at the door!" she announced as Mikan appeared in her arms, covered in bruises, cuts, and probably, broken bones.

They seemed to be standing there, willing to start an all out war for thier fallen friend if nessissary. (A/N: Wow... that sounds soo cool! I wish I could see it!)

"I-I-I'm s-sorry!" pleaded Permy, "Please don't hurt me!"

"Oh! I see, so she gets physical AND mental torture while you can't stand only one of those!?" asked a very pissed Hotaru, "Well guys, how about we get her."

They were all charging, when they all froze… literally! Mikan was panting as she had frozen all of their feet as well as nullify their attacks while in the arms of her sister, who was now near one of the unbroken windows to make room for them. "P-P-Please… no… m… more fight… ing," she said in between pants. She then fell unconscious while gripping her chest; tears now free falling onto the ground as Nature held her.

The ice instantly melted as Nature signaled to them that she was taking her to the infirmary.

Yuu had told the nearest person to tell the teachers EXACTICALLY what had happened; threatening the untold if he left anything out or changed anything. The boy nodded as the 7 ran after Nature and Mikan to the Hospital wing, passing all of the Alice Festival Booths and Attractions on their way.

And poor Ki, who was struck numb when listening to that, was being carried by Natsume, Youichi following close behind.

* * *

Once again, they were stuck waiting for her outside of the operation room. 

"What is this, her second time here?" Ki asked, rather irritated as her tears still fell. _'Why... why always mommy?'_

"No, it's her third," said Yuu sadly. _'Curse them... why did she do that... why did Mikan stop us from getting her?'_ he thought bitterly, not bitter at Mikan of course!

"Forth, if you count the orb of energy from the guardians," said Ruka, equally sad. _'Poor Mikan, poor Ki... they're so alike... so you could tell what she must feel right now... I want to KILL Permy! So why did she stop us?'_

"What happened to those two anyways? Don't tell me they're still sleeping," said a still pissed Youichi. He still wanted to give Permy a piece of hell for what she did to the closest thing he had to a mother. _'Even that though, wouldn't be CLOSE to the pain that mommy had to go through...'_ he thought.

"What other explanation could there be," asked Hotaru, now emotionless once again, "They would have come out and helped her if they were awake." _'That baka... I told her not to make us worry... If I ever get the chance... I'll show that wench (Permy) my little 'friends'.'_

"Well, actually, they couldn't have helped," said Nature. _'What happened to Mikan while I wasn't there?'_

"Why not?" Hotaru asked, her interest now sparked.

"Because… those seals," she started, pondering, "They restrict movement using the highest of magic… but I could've sworn that we obliterated them all during the falling times."

"Falling times?" asked Koko. _'Damn that Permy... I'll get her back! Why did Mikan stop us though... everyone else is wondering the same thing too...'_

"Yes… well, there was a time where there were so many sinners, that hell started to overpower heaven. Luckily, we managed to keep balance, but it took centuries. You may have heard of the 'Dark Ages' of the Medieval Times? Yeah… that was the beginning of it. It was also the time when Mikan was sent to Earth to escape the other Gods," she explained.

"I haven't seen them around now a days," said Ruka, "Not that I care, but where did they go?"

"I've already sent them back to heaven so as to not cause you people any more trouble," Nature answered, "Plus, Mikan's already found someone she loves."

Natsume started to blush at this, but quickly hid it under his bangs. Just then, a nurse came out of the room, looking sad. _'That's not a good sign...'_ "Oi, nurse. What happened to her?" he asked not too gently.

The nurse took no notice of the harsh tone as she replied, "She's… broken 3 ribs, both knees, her left thigh bone, right forearm, and her left elbow is completely crushed... it's so bashed up that even a healing alice wouldn't be able to heal it without a lot of strength... and Imai-san is currently not here for the month. She is a goddess, though…"

Nature knew what she meant and shook her head, "I'm sorry, but that is not possible. Unless it's her guardians, she can't heal any faster than a normal human. She borrowed the body to begin with anyway."

"Oh…" was all she could say. Mikan had helped her before, so she wanted to return the favor… but it looked impossible, "Ok then! Please come this way… I don't know about you… but I think, no, I know she'll start to call your names again."

Koko was the first to get up, "Right you are miss, I can hear her thoughts… she's up, NOT standing!" he quickly reassured everyone… because a certain _someone_ (_cough_ Natsume _cough_) was ready to do anything to get her better, "Whew! Anyways, she knows where she is, but she's scared… because she's alone, she doesn't know if Permy and the others are nearby, and if Koko's reading her thoughts she'll kill him… WHAT??"

Everyone just sweatdropped, but hurried along to her room. Once they reached it, Natsume, of course, was the first one in, followed by Youichi, Ki, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, and Yuu; they saw Mikan's cheerful eyes. _'Thank god… she's still ok,'_ they thought.

"Oi, polka-dots," Natsume started, "How're you feeling?"

She was about to yell for the nickname… but decided not to since he was showing concern in his eyes, "Besides the broken bones, I'm ok... Mr. Bigshot Pervert!", oh well.

He just pat her on the head, ignoring the insult, that was his way of saying, _'That's good to hear.'_

"Oh… but about Permy," she said once he was done, the temperature then rose a bit, but died down when she nullified Natsume, everyone else just looked mad, "you guys DID stop… right?"

"Mikan-chan, we did stop… but we didn't want to," said Yuu, an okay-now-I'm-pissed face, "We wanted to give her the same treatment for doing that! We know that you hate bringing up THAT incident… which was only worse! Why did you stop us?"

"I did that, because nothing ever comes out of violence," she said, apparently from past experience, "When you fight fire with fire… all you get is a bigger flame… and if it gets too big… it's permanent."

"Ok baka," said Hotaru, "Time to sleep. You're tired."

"Ok Hotaru," she said, "Thank you everyone… you really brighten the darkness for me…" she said as she drifted to sleep. The others looked at her; they all thought _'No Mikan, you're our light…'_

Koko, who also thought this, heard everyone and giggled. Then he said, "Everyone thinks the same of you Mikan… you're OUR light."

"Thanks…" she said quietly as everyone looked shocked. She was awake? Apparently! But then, she drifted off into sleep, so the others didn't worry as they also fell asleep in the chairs provided.

_'Why can't we all just find happiness?'_ they thought.

* * *

**Aww! That's a nice chapter! Except the parts where Mikan gets hurt... I really want to see where all of them are like one big scary army though! That, I think, was one of the BEST parts of my story! I'd LOVE to see it!**

**Anyways... this time... we have my sister named Artimis (Not her real name people!)**

**Artimis: What's a commentary?**

**Me: You're doing one.**

**Artimis: Why the heck are you making me do this?**

**Me: Cuz I'm bored and we have to waste the readers' time!**

**Artimis: Works for me! Anyways... how did your dream get THIS long?!**

**Me: HEY! I've been on this one for months! I had to let it out at one point...**

**Artimis: Fine... oh! We'd better get ready... 'Nyx' and 'Athena' are gonna be here soon!**

**Me: Oh! Right.**

**Artimis: Well... to get my idiot older sister off of this computer faster... review. PLEASE!**

**Me: HEY!! Artimis! Get back here and take that back! (dashes off after her)**


	20. When Friends are Over Protective

**Chapter 19**

About 8 hours later, Mikan woke up to find herself covered from head to toe in bandages. _'So it wasn't a dream after all…'_ she thought to herself.

She then noticed that Natsume was gripping her right hand as if it were a lifeline while sleeping hunched over onto her bed. He looked so little against the fabric and bathed in the moonlight that was shown through the door that she couldn't help but smile.

_'Aww… everyone's here,'_ she thought to herself, _'I wish that they could have a blanket to keep warm though… oh yeah!'_

Using her wind, she lifted herself, careful to slowly get out of Natsume's grip, and got some blankets from the closet and draped them over everyone. They stirred, but luckily, they didn't wake up.

Unfortunatly though… her chest started to hurt as she was draping a blanket over Ki and Youichi, who were together (holding hands AWW!), and wimpered just a little.

They noticed though… "MOMMY! YOU SHOULDN'T BE UP!!" screamed Ki.

_'Uh oh… busted,'_ she thought as everyone shot up. The first thing that they noticed was the floting, bandaged, and seemingly in pain the way she was clutching her chest Mikan.

Then they saw the blankets and where do I start… Hotaru was thinking, _'That baka did that to herself to help us get warm? If she wasn't battered up as it is... I'd shoot her with my baka gun.'_

Ruka was thinking, _'She shouldn't of… now it's hurting her…'_

Yuu was thinking, _'She'd worry herself to death… if she could.'_

Youichi was thinking, _'Mommy… why? Your hurt and we can take it!'_

Ki was thinking, _'Now she's in pain again… for our sake.'_

Finally, Natsume was thinking, calming down, _'Mikan… don't scare me like that again…'_

Then they all started for her, and not knowing what was going on, Mikan let herself get as far away as she could and got down. But what they did, she didn't think they'd do.

They ALL hugged her. It didn't hurt despite the bandages though… it was as though they took out all of the pain. _'We can at least take the cold...'_ they all thought

"Don't you do that again… we can take the cold," said Natsume.

"That's what everyone thought, Natsume," said Koko as everyone's mind had JUST said that, "Are YOU the mind reader now?"

"Speaking of which," Mikan said as they let go, "Koko… you read my mind when I told you not to… didn't you…" she said menacingly.

"Uhh… hee hee!" was his 'smart' remark (A/N: good job Koko!).

"I'M A GONNA GET YOU!!!!!!!! Eventually…" she said clutching her chest. They all took this into consideration as Natsume gently lifted Mikan back onto her hospital bed as they all once again fell unconscious.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Mikan was released… again with the cloud. She also used her wind to help her stand so that she won't take up too much room… but-

"Get out of the way," said Natsume… yes… the 5 older friends of Mikan were creating a 'barrier' around her while the 'children' was making sure she didn't fall. They were all about 5 feet from her, except for Ki and Youichi of course. She was actually only a foot off of the ground, supporting herself with the wind.

"This really isn't necessary guys," she said, trying to get them to quit being paranoid. Her face showing a what-should-I-do look.

"Baka, what if what happened yesterday happened again today?" asked the emotionless Hotaru, "You'd go POOF… that's what."

"That won't happen! You guys scared the crap out of those girls yesterday," she said, "I appreciate your concern and all… but you guys give me enough already… I can't do anything in return."

"You really are a baka," said Koko, "You've given us more than you know."

The others just nodded, even Natsume! That surprised everyone in the hall at that point, the ones who over heard at least. He just covered his face with his bangs while the temperature started to climb as he glared at everyone, mentally slapping himself that he did that in public. _'That's supposed to be a secret...'_

Mikan, of course, nullified it.

Once they reached the classroom, Natsume and Ruka opened the door and stepped in while Koko, Hotaru, and Yuu guarded the outside door. Youichi and Ki went to their class, wanted to stay and help, but the others forbade them from doing so.

"You guys…" Mikan said grugingly, _'They really give me too much…'_

"OK… no one's here yet," said Koko, doing a mind-reading scan. The others nodded as Mikan sweatdropped at the unneeded attention. It was five in the morning for crying out loud!

"Might I remind you about the Alice Festival?" said Mikan. The others had a 'Crud… forgot' face. Ki and Youichi came dashing back too… realizing this fact.

"Mommy! Are you ok?" asked Ki, "Oh… good! Well… it IS the time of the Festival… plus it's only five."

"Well… oh yeah! Let's go to that RPG that the S.P. set up," said Youichi, "Didn't you guys say that you wanted to try it out?"

"I completely forgot!" said Ruka, "I had heard that it was good, so me, Koko, and Yuu wanted to go… plus Mikan helped set it up! So let's go!"

Luckily, the S.P. class always sets up early… so when they got there they were first in line!

"Ara! Mikan-chan," said Misaki, "I saw the pl- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED??!!"

"Oh… these, or the people around me?" she asked, the others got back into 'position code: A' a.k.a a thumbs up followed by two fingers up… yes they do take this seriously.

"Both of course!" she replied… so Mikan explained to her what had happened when Tsubasa came.

"So THAT'S what the commotion was about!" he said, "You ok squirt?"

"Tsubasa-sempai! It's good to see you!" she said, noting the costumes that they were wearing. Tsubasa was wearing an Arabian costume with a no sleeved vest, blue shirt, and beige Arabian-style pants with a cloth tied around his forehead.

Misaki was wearing a blue genie outfit with a half short V-neck shirt and Arabian-styled pants. On her head was a blue cloth with a see through cloth over her nose and mouth that reached her jaw.

They were both good looking, in other words!

"And it's good to see you in one piece! We all thought that they'd tear you to shreds… we were all going to visit you, but you were sleeping! And the chairs were occupied," he said with a little guilt in his voice.

"Anyways!" said Misaki, seeing the tension, "How about you guys try it out? No one has reached the end where there's a special surprise!"

"Let's try it!" she said… _'I hope that they can at least have a LITTLE fun today…'_ she thought, well, not-so to herself.

"Oh don't worry," said Koko, "We have enough fun seeing your what-should-I-do face!"

The others all had glints in their eyes as Hotaru held up her thumb but then changed it to 4 fingers. The others nodded as the 'barrier' dispersed and only Natsume was left with Mikan. Ki and Youichi formed another group; Ruka and Hotaru; Koko and Yuu.

"We'll go like this," said Yuu sweetly, "We prefer to stay in groups."

"That's fine! The object is to get past all of the genies while doing their tasks within the time limit. You cannot hurt them with your alice, but you CAN use it," explained Tsubasa.

"We'll go first," said Ruka who proceed down the path marked '1'. Natsume and Mikan went into the one that said '2', Ki and Youichi into '3', and Koko and Yuu into '4'.

"Participants numbers 1-8 coming in pairs down all isles!" exclaimed Misaki. "I do hope that they make it through… she needs it."

* * *

**AND??!! How was it? Now though... I'm outta chapters! Plus I have stuffs to do for the next couple of days... so no updates for awhile... Sorry! I CAN say though that the next chapter will be released within a week... hopefully...**

**Anyways! If you like it, have any constructive critisizm, or any name suggestions, Review please!**


	21. The Prize, and More Bitter Memories

**Chapter 20**

Sorry, but I'll fast forward about 10 minutes… Ruka and Hotaru's group is at the 4th to last obstacle, Natsume and Mikan are at the second to last, Youichi and Ki are out, and Yuu and Koko are out as well.

* * *

**WITH RUKA AND HOTARU…**

"To get past here, you have to run through my rain without getting wet!" said a boy with the rain alice.

Hotaru merely put up a shield of compressed energy and were supposed to simply walked right through it. However, the boy could control the droplets, so he got Ruka soaked… and that was it.

However, in the process, he was knocked over onto the pressure, and landed on… Hotaru…

What's worse, his **lips** were on **her mouth**… and I'll leave it at that!

* * *

**WITH NATSUME AND MIKAN…**

"I wonder if they're still in or not," said Mikan nervously. The genies had a strange habit of sneaking up on them… so she got scared.

"Hn, oh, the last one," replied Natsume, they had just passed the second to last challenge as Ruka and Hotaru got out.

"Hi! Wow you guys are fast!" said Tsubasa sitting on a suspended carpet, "Ok. Right now, you can't move because of my bind," the two realized that he was right when they tried to move, "What you have to do is get me down without the use of your alices, or in Mikan's case, her powers."

However, Natsume being Natsume, thought up a loophole and solution. What he did was put his flames to where their shadows were. No one said that they couldn't use their alices to get out of the binds. Then, Natsume lifted up Mikan and she pushed Tsubasa off, who landed without difficulty.

"Congratulations! You found the loophole!" he said while clapping, "You're also the first ones to get the special prize!"

"YAY!" Mikan said while rejoicing, at least she was allowed to use her wind to keep her up as she tried to ignore the pain. The sudden lift had caused her chest to hurt a bit.

Natsume noticed though, "Sorry for that," he said so no one else would hear THE Natsume apologize. He then gave Mikan a small kiss on the forehead as if that would wipe away the pain.

"I'm ok," she said back, blushing, "I'm much tougher than that! Now let's go get that prize!"

_'I'm really sorry, Mikan,'_ he thought as they followed Tsubasa.

* * *

Once they were outside, they were greeted by everyone. The way they greeted her though… was a thumbs up followed by one finger.

Mikan shuddered, this sign meant for the 5 older kids to get in a tight circle scarcely 2 feet from her while the little ones were barely one inch from her, which they did.

"You guys," she started, only to be interrupted by the emotionless inventor.

"None of that, baka," she stated, obviously not in the mood. She was used to Ruka kissing her, but it had hurt when he landed on her, so she was mad at that rain alice.

"We have to keep mommy safe!" said the excited Ki, obviously enjoying this. Youichi just sweatdropped at his 'sister's' behavior, but shrugged it off.

"So where and what is the prize," asked Yuu. _'What is it… what is it… what is it…'_ kept running through his mind.

"A lamp," said Koko, "It's a lamp with a picture of all of us, and whichever one Mikan or Natsume picks will be their 'genie' and grant them any 3 wishes."

"EHH!!!" screamed Mikan, "But you guys are already taking care, well, too much care of me!"

"We're only doing it because we want to, pandas," said Natsume.

It took Mikan awhile, "But- HEY!!! YOU PERVERT! WHEN DID YOU SEE?"

"You showed it to me when you knocked over Kage," he said, smirking._ 'She'll kill me later, but don't forget that we're hiding 'it','_ he thought in his mind.

Mikan just pouted cutely a little, but turned her attention to the sempais who were coming to congratulate her and Tsubasa then presented her and Natsume with all of the lamps. There were 8 of them obviously one for each of them. Natsume then reached and grabbed one immediately as Mikan hesitantly took one herself.

Of course, the other 6 had backed off to give them space, but formed a semi-circle around the pair.

Tentatively, both Mikan and Natsume lifted the lids of the lamps and pulled out the picture of… EACH OTHER!? Mikan stared wide-eyed at Natsume who looked at her nonchalantly.

"So, 3 wishes was it," said our emotionless inventor, "I'll be RICH by the end of this." The others just sweatdropped as they all started to head back to the other grounds where other stands were setting up.

_'I wonder what I'll ask for…_' thought Mikan and Natsume at the same time. They certainly didn't want to waste them…

* * *

When they were halfway down the rode back, a beam of blue light shot up from Mikan's body.

To say that the others were shocked, surprised, caught off guard, helpless, numbed, scared, flabbergasted, wondering, defensive, and worried would be a MAJOR understatement as they watched their friend/lover/mommy hover in the beam of blue.

They didn't know what was happening, until they saw 2 figures emerge from Mikan's body. The 7 were baffled at first, but quickly remembered about the other 2 goddesses sleeping inside of Mikan. Had they woken up? Was Mikan aware of this? Wait, they all thought, suddenly remembering something, where was Nature?

That's right! She had just up and disappeared when Mikan woke up in the hospital! Just as they thought that, though, the light had disappeared as quickly as it came, interuppting thier thoughts. People now making their way over to see what happened.

"MMMMMIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!" screamed none other than Athena, hugging, or rather, strangling Mikan with her deadly 'hug-of-death'!

"Athena… can't breath!" she managed. Athena quickly let go, saying she was sorry as Nyx took a look at the two emotionlessly as usual.

"Nyx, Athena! I'm glad you woke up!" said Mikan.

"YEAH!" exclaimed Athena, "Sorry we took so long though… anyways! OI! WHERE'S OUR NEW LITTLE MASTER, EH?!"

Unfortunatly, everyone except for those who arrived, quite baffled by the way, knew **EXACTLY** what she was talking about.

"Oi, Athena, what part of 'secret' do you not understand," demanded Hotaru, she does NOT ask questions.

She quickly slammed her hand over her mouth.

"Anyways, how did you know what was happening if you were sleeping," asked a curious Ruka.

"We can see what happens to her as if we were watching T.V." stated Nyx, walking to Mikan and whispering something in her ear. She looked shocked at first, but nodded. Before anyone could ask, though, she told them that they should all go to her room with her.

* * *

Once they were in there, Natsume demanded an answer to what happened. It was obviously not very good, considering she didn't talk the whole way back.

"It's something that they noticed while we were in history," she said, looking like she was going to be sick, "I obviously missed it, but they didn't."

"This must be bad," said Koko, "I can't read her mind." He now had on his rare serious expression as they all sat in a circle. Youichi and Ki exchanged worried glances as their mommy continued.

"They saw in the text books… that Ares… Athena's older brother… his remains were found," she said.

"So? Isn't that OK?" asked Youichi, "After all, he was in a human body."

"No, he wasn't," she said, looking down, "He felt that to convince people of my father's, and theirs, Zeus', existence that he must go as his true self, wings hidden of course, so when the Romans brutally killed him in a war, he was supposed to go POOF!"

_'What?'_ ran through everyone's mind.

"Maybe he actually had a body, isn't that possible," asked Natsume, clearly worried about his girlfriend's reaction to all of this.

"But he never came back to heaven, and he didn't go to hell, or even into a new body on earth… nothing!" said Athena, trying to fight the tears while searching her memory for anything useful.

"Maybe it wasn't his remains," stated Hotaru.

"It was," said Nyx, "Before coming out, we projected ourselves to the remains to check, and it was him."

Ok, this was weird! But that's when Ki remembered something, it hit her like a ton of bricks, "AHH! I REMEMBER NOW!"

"Huh?" they all asked, except the 4 you-know-who's.

"Well, I was in my spirit form one day about 2000 years ago when the Romans were attacking Ares-nii, and he muttered something! It was in a language I don't know! All of the sudden though, I remember a beam of light shooting up, and from there, everything was black," she explained, "But I saw Athena-nee there!"

Everyone then looked towards the silent goddess, she had been eerily quiet since the mention of her brother. She now had tears falling down her pale face, she had remembered the same thing, and it was not very happy.

"I think I know what happened," she said as she started to explain to the dead-silent group.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

It was a dark night way back during the war. Romans were everywhere as Ares had grabbed his weapons with his mortal friends and rushed out to attack the intruders.

Athena was watching from the sky, invisibly of course, keeping an eye on her brother as he slashed through the crowd. She knew that he was having fun, it was his nature to enjoy such things.

She shuddered as she saw him smirk at every fallen Roman, even though they probably deserved it. Just then though, his friends were attacked and killed, wiping the smirk clean off his face as he turned to find the culprits.

This was a mistake.

His anger clouded his judgment as he charged to attack a whole fleet of Romans who had, as it seemed, appeared out of thin air. What waited for him, though, was thousands of razor-sharp blades, all aiming at him.

Before he was hit though, he chanted a seal that makes his 'soul' be placed within another… and he placed himself within Athena.

**END FLASHBACK:** **(A/N: cuz I'm lazy, you can guess what happened from there though… right?!)**

Mikan comforted Athena as she started to cry, "I just remembered… he's in me."

"How do we get him out?" asked Koko, "Don't look at me like that! Mikan activated her nullification, so I can't read!"

"He's (sob) still sleeping (sob)," Athena said sadly, "He'll wake up (sob) soon though. I'm so (sob) glad!"

Mikan then looked down, deep in thought. Natsume looked puzzled by this.

"Oi, pandas, what's with 'the look'," he demanded. He half expected to be yelled at for being a perv. but it never came.

"Athena, maybe you should go back to heaven with Nyx."

* * *

**MAN! Wow I'm nice! I just gave back Athena and Nyx and now they're going away... oh well! It's not my choice on how I dream. Cuz that's what this is, ya know! My dream!**

**Anyways, sorry for the late one! I'm busy on my other story Mitsuru too! Check it out if you want, it's about Mikan turning into a boy! But no spoilers! Anyways, please Review! It keeps me goin.**


	22. Truth or Dare?

**Chapter 21**

"WHAT?!" asked the tear-stained Athena, shocked, "Now why would we EVER do that?!"

"Because, father would want to know about this, as well as… Zeus…" she said hesitantly.

Athena was about to continue, but Nyx just sighed and spoke first, "It's for the best, Athena. But we won't leave until we've healed you."

Admitting defeat, Athena wiped off the other tears as she signaled everyone to get back, which they immediately did.

Then, they started. The blue orb once again surrounded what seemed to be a sleeping Mikan.

Then came Koko, "'OK… so, are there any other issues that need resolving? Thanks Koko.'" **(A/N: I hope you remembered that it's actually MIKAN talking, using Koko, right?!)**

"Hell yeah! We have a new master!" said Athena, looking at Natsume, "And younger masters as well!"

"Masters? Since when do they call you master?" asked Youichi, clearly confused.

"Well, we are actually supposed to call Mikan 'Master', but she hates it," she replied.

"And for good reason," said Natsume. _'I think I'd hate that too…'_ he thought, shuddering at the thought **(A/N: ON THE INSIDE PEOPLE! Natsume doesn't shudder in front of others!)**

"'Duh!'" said Mikan, "'FINALLY! Someone who thinks MY way!'"

"So, baka, how're you feeling," demanded Hotaru.

"'MUCH BETTER!'" she said, Koko was flailing his hands for effect, "'No more pain! Oh! I just remembered, how much time before the Alice Festival ends?'"

"It ends tomorrow with the Last Dance," said our ever faithful class representative, Yuu, "It's basically a dance with costumes the academy provides, but at the end, the Last Dance, everyone can be paired up with the one they like."

"It's also rumored that if you dance with someone special, then your fates will be intertwined for eternity," Hotaru explained.

"'Wow! That's so dreamy! Have you done that yet with Hotaru, Ruka?'" asked Mikan.

"…" was all the, now tomato red faced teen, responded.

"Yes, we have, last year," said the, ever emotionless, Hotaru.

"Mikan, we're almost done with your body, and your power is ok, so we'll finish now," said Nyx.

_'I should ask her,'_ ran through Natsume and Youichi's mind. **(A/N: Youichi- Ki, Natsume- Mikan!)**

**

* * *

FAST FORWARD-1 DAY** **(A/N: Just cuz I'm lazy, but all that happens is they go to some stands later and then go to sleep.)**

The next day, their outfits for the dance arrived at the gang's doors. After saying their goodbyes the previous night, Athena and Nyx weren't here to wear theirs though…

For the girls, they had a creamy white, long dress with a pale red sash going around their lower waist with the same colored sash adorning the collar, it was pretty loose, too. On their backs, except Mikan because she tore hers off and replaced them with real ones, were white angel wings.

For the guys, they had a black suit-LIKE top with ¾ length black pants, a pale green shirt underneath with a creamy white shirt on top of that, a black tie, and on the back of the 'jacket' was little bat wings.

And for Mikan's gang, they all, obviously, wore their necklaces given by Mikan.

The gang had all arranged to meet at Mikan's room 3 hours before, but Hotaru showed up 30 minutes ahead of schedule.

"HOTARU!!" yelled Mikan as she was going to hug her best friend.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

She was met with Hotaru's most famous invention in the process, though… her baka gun. In all of the time they spent together, she had grown used to it, though.

So, she got back up rubbing her head, "ITAI! Anyways, why are you here so early?"

"To help a baka like you actually look good, here," she said as she grabbed the burnet's hair ties and pulled them out, reveling a glorious sight. Her wavy locks reached about the middle of her back, just below where the wings come through her clothing, so it looked just natural like that!

"Hasn't anyone told you to lose the childish pigtails," demanded the inventor.

"We're still 10 here ya' know!" she said childishly, looking at her beloved hair ties, "Besides, I hate my hair down."

Hotaru paid no head to this as she got right to work at brushing her hair. _'This baka belittles herself too much, she does look rather cute with her hair down,'_ she thought.

Once she finished combing her hair, Mikan looked at herself in the mirror, wide-eyed.

"Hotaru… is that really me?" she asked, still eyeing herself. _'It can't be, I look WAY too cute for it to be me!'_ she thought.

"Duh, baka. Who else could it be," Hotaru replied.

"Thanks Hotaru!" she exclaimed. Just then, the doorbell rang, "I'M COMING!"

She dashed over to the door, her hair gracefully following and falling when she stopped. When she opened it, she was met with the surprised faces of Natsume, Youichi, Ki, Ruka, Koko, and Yuu.

"What? It looks as if you've seen a ghost or something," she teased.

_'Or more like an angel,'_ they all, except Koko, who was currently on the ground laughing at the thoughts

"Mo-Mommy! This is the first time I've seen you hair down!" said Ki as she ran to her 'mommy's' waiting arms.

Once she lifted Ki up, she ushered her glaring/sweatdropping/cowering for their lives **(A/N: _cough_ Koko _cough_!)** friends into the room.

* * *

"So… what do you think?" she asked as everyone sat in a circle.

"Everyone thinks it makes you look like an angel," said the ever-being-glared-at-for-reading-their-thoughts Koko.

At this, Mikan just blushed and looked down. "Of course, after all, I'm the one who did this baka's hair," said Hotaru, "Plus the fact that she IS God's daughter and all."

"Anyways," said Mikan, not being able to take the attention, "How about playing a game until it's time to go?"

"OHH! GAMES!" exclaimed the hyper Ki, agreeing completely.

"I brought an invention just for this," said Hotaru monotonously as she pulled out a box, "Invention 1997: Truth or Dare scanner. For the game of truth or dare only. Designed to look at the person being asked and choose what truth or dare to ask based on what they say. Currently not for sale due to not being tested."

"You mean… it isn't tested yet?" asked the, now very afraid, Ruka as his beloved girlfriend set her invention in the middle of the circle.

"It's ok isn't it," she replied, "As my boyfriend, you should trust me more. So, I'll start. Yuu, truth or dare?"

"Uhh, truth!" he said. At that instant, the box popped open revealing a screen with the words, **'TRUTH: YUU- Is it true that you have a crush on Nonoko, the chemist?'**. He just blushed at this, glanced at everyone in the room, and then nodded.

It then disappeared as everyone, except the you-know-who's smiled evilly now that they know, but it was short-lived as Yuu asked Koko 'Truth or dare'.

"Dare!" said Koko, ready for anything… except for this. The sign said **'DARE: KOKO- Kiss the chef alice, Anna, on the cheek tonight OR say all of your thoughts you've had of her. Tell a lie, and be hit with Hotaru's baka CANON 50 times.'**

"I choose number 2!" he said quickly, _'oh… god!'_ He then proceeded to say every thought he ever had of her, which was kinda gross considering he had a HUGE crush on her!

"Now then, Natsume, truth or dare?" he asked the fire-thrower.

"Dare of course," he said coolly, _'This'll be easy.'_

The sign popped up once again, 'DARE: NATSUME- …'

* * *

**HAHAHAHA!!!! I left you guys at a cliff hanger! Don't worry though... I'll TRY to update quick! Luv ya!**

**And for those who havent read my other story 'Mitsunu', I highly reccommend it!! and pls review... Luv ya (again)!**


	23. Last Dance Part 1

**Chapter 22

* * *

**

**Before I start, I just wanted to say that for my Author's Notes, I'll just have them bolded inside ( ) k!?

* * *

**

**Recap:**

**"Now then, Natsume, truth or dare?" he asked the fire-thrower.**

**"Dare of course," Natsume said coolly, _'This'll be easy.'_**

**The sign popped up once again, 'DARE: NATSUME- …'**

* * *

**Now:**

'DARE: NATSUME- You must do one of the following: 1) Break up with Mikan or 2) Kiss everyone in the room ON THE LIPS'

"…" silence filled the room as everyone looked at our now very pissed Kuro Neko _(A/N: You could tell because the temperature rose like 50 degrees, nullified by Mikan of course!)_ as he glared at the inventor. Everyone's glances now shifted between the two as the tenseness increased.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't program it to say anything like that," she said, not that it made much difference.

"I'm not doing it, either one," he said, irritated.

"Y-Yeah… he doesn't HAVE to do it… right Hotaru?" asked Mikan.

"No, but you'll be hit 20 times by the automatic baka gun, and they WON'T miss," she explained emphasizing 'won't'.

Just then, the box's baka gun sprang up and successfully hit Natsume 20 consecutive times… it's better than the other options right?

**

* * *

Natsume:(Glares at me)**

**Me: Uhh… I couldn't think of anything better? (laughs nervously)**

**Mikan: OH! Ok!**

**Natsume: I still hate you for that.**

**Me: Lets continue the story… ok?

* * *

**

"Moving on," said the very nervous animal pheromone boy, "Ki-chan, it's your turn."

"Ok!" she replied cheerfully. She debated it in her mind, but came to a decision, "Dare me! Dare me!"

The sign popped up again as it said, 'DARE: KI- You only have one option, kiss the boy of your choice on the lips for 2 consecutive minutes.' _(A/N: I just had a REALLY bad day today… so I'm not in the mood for people complaining that they're only 3 or 10 years old here!!!)_

… She paled… turned to Youichi… muttered a quick 'Sorry'… and did it…

_'WOW,'_ they all said, amazed that she just happened to choose the boy who just so happened to like her! Koko just laughed… and then was met by glares.

Once that little… escapade was over, Ki quickly said, "Ok You-chan… your turn."

Youichi, still flustered, Hotaru still taking pictures, said, "Dare." He wouldn't be 1-uped by a _girl_! **(HEY! I take issue with that comment!!! Youichi: You wrote it, not me, and you owe me. Me: But didn't you like it? Youichi: ...)**

'DARE: YOUICHI- You have only one option, for the ENTIRE dance, you must hold hands with the GIRL of your choice. You may switch hands, or hug. This program WILL know if you succeed or not.'

Everyone looked nervously at Youichi, who looked indifferent as he pointed to the still-blushing girl next to him. "It's not as bad as it could have been **(Youichi: You are forgiven. Me:THANK YOU!)**"

"Speaking of the dance," said the ever observant class rep., "It's almost time to go, so let's wrap this up and finish later!"

"OK! OH! We could even have a sleepover! There's no school tomarrow, and my room's really big!" said our cleaver, yet dense burnette.

Luckly, everyone agreed. Hotaru too... with the help of 350 rabbits...

* * *

**FAST FORWARD (I don't have to write how they walk there, right?!)**

As they were about to enter, Youichi grasped Ki's hand, causing both to blush madly as their 'parents', however, didn't do the same. They did it just to protect themselves from the... gulp... _fan club_...

Ruka and Hotaru, being girlfriend and boyfriend, also paired up. Meanwhile... Koko and Yuu just looked at each other.

"We don't have to hold hands RIGHT?!" asked/exclaimed Koko, fearing the gayness of it all!

"NO!" replied Yuu, "Sorry, but I'm straight!"

"SAME here pal!" he said back.** (OK! We get it! Koko and Yuu: It's your fault. Me: Did I not mention my REALLY BAD DAY TODAY?! SO SHUT IT!! Koko and Yuu: ... she's scary...)**

"Can we go already," demanded Hotaru, irritation flickering in her eyes even though her voice remains ever monotoness.

"Yes ma'am!" said Koko and Yuu, _'Yeah... let's not tick her off!'_

So, they all went in! Well, actually, it was outside and they were currently turning the corner, so they looked at it amazed! **(Except the you-know-whos)**

I'll just summarize this for you! Hotaru went to the buffet, Ruka trailing behind. Youichi and Ki went with Mikan and Natsume to some seats close by... trailed by fan boys/girls.** (Youichi and Ki have their own too. Surprising how mature those 3 year olds are when thier parents aren't around, huh? And of course, Natsume and Mikan have their own)** Koko and Yuu just went to the buffet as well, just less quickly as the other two.

"NATSUME-KUN! PLEASE BE MY LAST DANCE!!" "NO ME!" "MIKAN-SAMA! LET ME DANCE WITH YOU!" _"YOUICHI-SAMA! ABANDON THAT WORTHLESS GIRL AND COME WITH ME!" _said the obsessed peoples **(There are more, but I'm much too lazy to write them all! So, use your imaginations!)**

At that comment **(The one with the italics)** Youichi got really, and I mean REALLY MAD! But before he could say, scratch that, DO anything, the fan club's presidents came and cleared the crowd, telling them who they were and emphasizing the fact that only THEY should dance with them.

Natsume-Sumire **(Duh).  
**Mikan-Chiaki **(Just made him up! Dark brown hair, blue eyes, x-ray alice, 2 star, perverted, playboy, and I personally HATE him! Dedicated to 'someone' I know from school!). **  
Youichi-Eli **(Long blonde hair, blue eyes, levitation alice, 3 star, another dedication to another 'someone' from school).  
**Ki-Naruko** (Blue hair, blue eyes, ice alice ((not that strong though)), 2 star, obnoxious, 'I-can-get-anything-I-want attitude. Ok, this guy is based on most guys from my school, the attitude at least! He's also 2 years older than her.)**

I'll have Sumire start! They all go basically at the same time, so I'll list them.

Sumire- "Natsume-kun! We _all_ know that _I'll_ be you Last dance, right!? As the future _Mrs_. _Hyuuga_, it's only _necissary_ for us to be together _all_ the time!" she said, fantisizing the impossible as Natsume started to burn her hair. She ran off.

Chiaki- "Hey Mikan! Let's blow this joint and have some _real_ fun tonight" he said with an evil glint in his eye as he looked at her... chest area. **(PERVERT ALERT!! WORSE THAN NATSUME!! THEIR 10 PEOPLE!!!) **But Mikan simply nullified his alice, used her earth alice, and covering her chest, sent him flying while screaming "HENTAI!!!"

Eli- "_Nee_! Youichi-sama, let go of that _nobody_ and come _here_ with a _somebody_! I just know you'll _love_ it like you love _me_" she said in a sing-song voice. Youichi glared at her and screamed for the world to hear, "NEVER CALL KI THAT!" He also sent his demon after the rejected girl.

Naruko- After hearing what Youichi said and seeing Ki blushing like a tomato at what he said, he simply snached her hand from Youichi's and used his ice alice to create a barrier on all sides as he held the struggling girl against him.

Mikan was trying to go after them, as they were starting to get farther away, when Natsume held her back, shook his head, and pointed to an EXTREAMLY pissed off Youichi who had already started after them.

She nodded, knowing that he'll get her back in one piece, and sat back down with Natsume. They didn't get too close though, they still have to keep the whole 'relationship' on the down low.

* * *

**With the others (You thought I forgot about them, DIDN'T YOU!?)**

"Hey, shouldn't we help them," said Yuu, pointing over to the fan girls surrounding their _high-in-demand_ friends worriedly.

"Just leave them, knowing Natsume, he'll just burn off all of their hairs. If not, the presidents will come by eventually," she stated. And as they watched, it happened just as Hotaru predicted!** (Well duh!) **

They also saw Ki being abducted and even Hotaru readied her scooter, but Koko held them back as did Natsume with Mikan, "Natsume thinks that Youichi can handle it, he's telling that to Mikan. Youichi is really mad, so we'd better stay here!"

Hotaru went on her flying scooter none-the-less while holding up a sign saying 'I'm taking pictures.' Ruka just waved, sweatdropping, as did the others, as he watched his ever money-hungry girlfriend ride off.

* * *

**And I'll leave it at that for now!! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Sorry for the late update! School is good, but it eats up time! Hope you liked 'Mitsunu' for those who read it!**

**Anyways, please review, I won't update without at least 50! And do me a favor and tell me if you want commentaries, I'm debating on whether to put in more or not. With the characters? My friends? I NEED HELP HERE PEOPLE!**

**Everyone (the charaters): Yes, lots of help...**

**Athena, Nyx, and Artimis: This might be more than the loonie express can take care of...**

**Me: HEY!!!! I HAVE A 4.0 GRADE AVERAGE SINCE THE 4TH GRADE!! DON'T LEAVE!! OW! OK WHO THREW THAT BOOK called... 'THE BOOK OF SILENCE FOR LOUD-MOUTHED IDIOTS'???!!! Oh... it's WAR!**


	24. Last Dance Part 2

**Chapter 23**

**Recap:**

**"Hey, shouldn't we help them," said Yuu, pointing over to the fan girls surrounding their high-in-demand friends worriedly.**

**"Just leave them, knowing Natsume, he'll just burn off all of their hairs. If not, the presidents will come by eventually," she stated. And as they watched, it happened just as Hotaru predicted! (Well duh!) **

**They also saw Ki being abducted and even Hotaru readied her scooter, but Koko held them back as did Natsume with Mikan, "Natsume thinks that Youichi can handle it, he's telling that to Mikan. Youichi is really mad, so we'd better stay here!"**

**Hotaru went on her flying scooter none-the-less while holding up a sign saying 'I'm taking pictures.' Ruka just waved, sweatdropping, as did the others, as he watched his ever money-hungry girlfriend ride off.**

_

* * *

_

**Now:**

**With Youichi**

Youichi was running after that ba- I mean that son of a bi- no not that either... **(Youichi!! Stop typing that! Youichi: ...) **

Anyways, Naruko got as far as the middle of the, now very dark, Northern Forest. He stood in a clearing as Youichi caught up and jumped down from a tree he had used. Ki was just crying, trying very hard to get away from Naruko's grasp.

She had even tried her plant 'alice' **(Remember, she was created by Mikan, so she has more of a power than alice in the way that it's unlimited, but she doesn't get tired.) **but he had dodged all of the vines! Naturally too, he was stronger, so she couldn't struggle out.

So she did anything a young, innocent 3 year old, sortof, would do... she bawled her eyes out!

"WAAAHH! NARUKO! LET GO!!" she screamed to the world as Naruko ignored it, she then noticed Youichi, "Yo... YOUICHI! HELP!!"

"Ki," Youichi said incredulously, he couldn't believe that she was _pleading_ for help from _him_ **(You may think they get along... but behind the scenes away from 'daddy' and 'mommy'... it's like Natsume and Mikan all over again. Don't get me wrong though! She puts up with it around her 'parents' because she knows that Youichi really does care about her.)**

However, her pleas were silenced as Naruko encased her in a hollow pillar of ice 7 feet tall. She was cold too.

Youichi then charged at Naruko with his demons! As he punched left and right, however, Naruko had dodged them perfectly. I guess being a couple of years older has it's perks.

Even though they are young, in here, they have to act older than just 3 or 5, or they won't survive.

And I mean this quite literally too. There have been suicide attempts and... most succeeded. They were also by reletively younger children who couldn't stand not seeing their parents for so long.

Youichi was about to do that once too, that's how he met Natsume, who picked him up off of the ground and showed him a better way of living.

One he liked...

One that he wanted Ki to know too...

Without darkness...

Without loneliness...

But with happiness...

And he wouldn't stop until he succeeded in that!!

However, that goal will be set back a bit because he kept on missing! "Is that really all you got," asked Naruko, quite bored as he then landed several consecutive and quick punches to Youichi's abdomen, causing him to kneel in pain.

"No... way," he said as he got back up, eyes set on determined mode. He charged once again only with many demons! He actually hit him a few times as Naruko tried to get Youichi back with ice knives.

There was a few minutes of this, battling in close combat using demons, ice knives, and their fists as they fought for the girl who was now shivering because of the cold... and fear.

"NARUKO! YOUICHI!! STOP PLEASE!!!" she cried, so loud, that they stopped and looked at the girl as they observed her tears as they fell helplessly to the grassy floor. "Please," she continued shakily, "Just stop."

Naruko then took this advantage and stabbed Youichi deep in his stomach with his knife when he then dissolved the ice just to grab Ki by both arms from behind so that she could watch Youichi suffer. **(CHEATER!! THAT WAS CHEAP!)**

And suffer he did. The place where the ice pierced he skin was now gushing liquid crimson as the owner of it let out a loud scream of pain, keeling over on the ground trying to dissipate the incoming pain.

Never before had he indured this kind of physical pain, even on the missions he went on.** (Sorry, but did I ever mention this?)**

"Youichi..." whispered Ki as she looked in horror at the scene before her eyes. _'Youichi's hurt... my fault... IT'S MY FAULT!'_ she thought as fresh tears streaked down her pale face.

"Na-Naruko! Let me go, I have to help him!" she said shakily, not letting her eyes drift from the boy in front of her, who was struggling to stay conscious.

"Never," muttered Naruko, his blue hair covering his eyes as he gripped the girl tighter, "You're mine!"

"IIIEEEE!!! YOUICHI!" Ki said as she revieled her true form. Not pixie, fairy, or even _human_!

No, she looked the same, kindof. She still had the brown eyes **(Which were now glaring at Naruko as she turned to face him)** and pink hair, but the hair was now flowing at her ankles to the breeze, which wasn't that tall considering that she still had her 3 year old hieght. Yup, she was still small! 3 feet and actually a bit under **(KAWAII!!). **She also had angel wings and a pale green gown with a slit up the side. It was layered with a pink that matched her hair though, and it was longer than she was, so she at this point was floating, or rather flying! It was turtle necked and sleeveless with her necklace hanging by her neck.

"No one owns _me_ like some _object_," she said icily as she glared at Naruko, "_Leave_."

"Never! You're mine, and you'll always be!" he exclaimed as he used his ice alice to encase her once again in ice, only this time, it was solid. "There, now, you'll always be mine," he said, his voice unsteady with maddness at getting her to be his.

She, however, had other plans. She emitted a strange pink light around the ice as it shattered into pieces! Not stopping to observe her work, though, she took control of the nearby leaves and made them like blades as one flew to cut the boy's right cheek just a bit as it blead.

She then had the roots of the nearby trees wind themselves around Naruko's body, leaving his head out as he struggled, yelling for her to let go.

"KI! LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT!!" Naruko yelled as Ki then flew to Youichi as he stared at the angel before him.

"Daijobu Youichi! I'll help you, so don't worry," she said soothingly to him as she had one of the leaves fly over with some type of cream on it.

"This cream is just as powerful as a healing alice, so if you can, remove your hands please," she said worriedly as she gazed at the amount of blood Youichi lost in all of this. _'It's my fault... but it's also _Naruko's _fault,'_ she thought bitterly.

Youichi hesitated a bit, but let his hands wander off of the wound, wincing. Blood gushed out even more as Ki worked fast at turning him onto his back and taking off his shirt. **(And don't think that she's perverted cuz it's to clear the wound! Yeesh! You people read too many M rated stuffs) **

After that, Ki took the cream into her hands and rubbed them together and told Youichi to brace himself as she plunged her hands onto his wound. His scream echoed through the forest as he fought tears, the pain was overwhelming!

And then... then... wait just a darn minute! The pain... it's gone... ended just as abruptly as it started!!

"Huh?" Youichi said as he looked at Ki, who was smiling warmly at him... tears in her eyes still.

"All done, thank you Youichi, for everything," she said as her eyes then wandered to the still yelling Naruko. **(They were ignoring him, so I didn't put in what he was yelling, so there!)**

"And as for _you,_" she growled, saying the word 'you' with disgust in her voice, "When I asked to be freed like you, did you let me go? _No_. So what in hell's name do _you_ expect for _me_ to do? _Nothing_. That's what I'll do. You can go rot in the darkest depths of hell for all I care you **bastard**!"

Naruko was taken aback by this, and so was Youichi **(... since when did she curse? Nyx: You wrote it, smart one. Athena: Yeah, is she a baka or what? Me: HEY!!!!)**

"YOUICHI!! KI!!" Mikan screamed as she ran, well, flew into view. Mikan was in her goddess form as she landed. She took one look at the blood and let out a scream of horror.

"Mommy!" cried Youichi as he ran over to her, putting on his shirt, "It's ok, I'm ok, Ki's ok! Calm down, alright?" he said, trying to sooth Mikan as she was about to have a heart attack.

"Mommy! I have thing ok here! I had to use that cream you showed me to heal Youichi's wound, that's why there was blood, but it's ok now," she said as she flew over and hugged her 'mom'.

"I was so scared," said Mikan, a bit releived as she enveloped the two in a hug, "I thought you were being tortured or killed when I heard those screams so I ran over."

"I _told_ you Youichi could handle it," said Natsume as he also arrived at the scene, "Don't run out like that anymore, polka dots, it took a lot of... _convincing_ to keep everyone at bay. Except for Imai over there."

"Jeez, weren't you the least bit worried?" she pouted as the two ran to meet their dad, who lifted them onto his shoulders. "Oh, HOTARU!" she said as she _tried_ to jump and hug her best friend who just came out of the nearby bushes... notice how 'tried' is italisized.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Yup, you guessed it! She got hit with her baka gun... again as Ki and Youichi sweatdropped at their 'mother's' credulity.

"Baka, I don't see you for 1 hour and it's this all over again," she sighed as she looked towards the heartbroken Naruko. "You, boy. I'd heed that girl's words if I were you. Find someone else, for she _could_ arrange for _you know what_," she 'warned', if you can even call it that.

Ki then jumped down from Natsume's shoulder as she started to walk over to Naruko, her face covered in her pink bangs. She had turned back into her human form at this time. Youichi was about to jump after her and take her back before something else happened to her, but Natsume just held him back and shook his head.

"Naruko, I'll let you go now, I hope that when we meet again, we can be friends?" she asked as she released the hold on him.

"I'll need some time... but ok..." he said as he smiled at her a little as she smiled back. He then turned and walked away from the 5 as they also, started to head back to the Last Dance.

* * *

**Ok ok! I know, I'm really, really late here! But I'm very busy at school! ASB takes a lot of time ya know.**

**And yeah yeah, I SUCK at fight scenes! But hey, I've never been in a real fight before, so how'm I supposed to know?**

**Artimis: How about from the other stories you read off of here? You read like every spare minute you can get!**

**Nyx: Yeah, when we come over in the mornings, you're glued to this fanfiction!**

**Athena: SHE'S POSSESSED I TELL YOU! A POSSESSED BAKA!!**

**Me: HEY! Athena's the baka!**

**Athena: How many times must I say it... I AM NOT A BAKA!**

**Nyx: Yes, just a caring baka.**

**Artimis: (Nods head)**

**Athena: HEY!**

**Me: Moving on, I just want to thank the reviewers, so I want to take the time to give them credit, here they are:**

♥ --**melissa1995-- **♥  
♥ --**flamehaze-- **♥  
♥ --**kikyo10-- **♥  
♥ --**JC-zala-- **♥  
♥ --**'miyuki-chan07'-- **♥  
♥ --**HyuugaYingLang-- **♥  
♥ --**Misaki-chan-- **♥  
♥ --**dominiqueanne-- **♥  
♥ --**arya21-- **♥  
♥ --**lilgurlanima-- **♥  
♥ --**winglessfairy25-- **♥  
♥ --**cutiebear14-- **♥  
♥ **---KuroTenshi11---**♥  
♥ --**Anime Addicted018--**♥  
♥ --**princessofcrown101--**♥  
♥ --**Sarkura--**♥  
♥ --**littlemissmex3--**♥

**Thank you all! Your reviews keep me going! The hearts are to send my luv (not litterally) to you and all of the readers who wasted a minute of their precious lives reading the nonsense down here!**


	25. What Will Happen Now?

**Chapter 24**

Back to the Last Dance, Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Youichi, and Ki were greeted by their worried friends as soon as they stepped foot into the room, or well, area.

"Are you ok?" "Youichi, how's the wound?" "What's that cream made out of?" were some of the questions asked by Yuu, Koko, and Ruka. Obviously, Koko had filled them in with his alice.

"Uhh..." was the 'smart' reply of Mikan and Ki while Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume just ignored them and walked towards the food.

"Well, nevermind then," said Yuu as he and the remaining group went to get some food as well.

* * *

About 1 hour later, everyone had danced together except Natsume and Hotaru who said 'no' to everyone. Mikan was confused as to why Natsume rejected her though and was in deep thought, when an announcement came from the stage (I think I forgot to mention how there was food stands off to the side, a dance floor for most of the area, and a big stage way in the front, sorry!) 

"We're now winding down, are you all haveing fun?" a voice, recognized as Naru said as almost everyone replied 'yes', "Good, and now is the part where students, well guys, will name their Last Dance! I hope you all remember the legend where is two lovers spend that dance together, your destinies will be intertwined! Now lets go to our first namer: Koko!"

Koko then stepped up, "I'd like to name Anna!"

He then went down to Anna who was starting to tear up as she said yes. They then went to the dance floor and waited for the rest to join.

Everyone had their turn, except those who were named. Even Hotaru was named, several times I might add, but rejected all but Ruka's.

"You owe me 1000 rabbits after this," said Hotaru as Ruka sweatdropped and proceeded to the dancefloor with his 'girlfriend'.

Ki and Youchi, however, had retired for the night and went back to their room. They had all talked about it just a few minutes ago and decided that it would be better to all stay together in case some other crazed fan boy/girl decided to do something to them where no one else was.

* * *

Now, there was about 30 of the girls still left and a bit more boys who remained. Some of the boys, however, were rejected because they were wanting to wait for someone to call on them. 

The girls were then SCREAMING as Mikan covered her ears to see who was next. She was shocked to see Natsume up there! Mikan's eyes met his for a second before he spoke into the microphone that an eager Naru was holding up. The girls were screaming at him, more like to themselves, that he was sure to call them.

"Mikan," was all he had to say to shut everyone up. Even those, except for the you-know-whos was shocked! No one expected the cold, well, a bit better now, excelled student like Natsume to pick the clumbsy, dense Mikan. (Not that she's dumb!)

He then walked over to Mikan, clearing a path in his way, to where he took her hand and led her away from the dance floor.

Of course, she put up a fight, "Natsume! Where are we going? Don't tell me you've gone blind and went the wrong way because you couldn't see where everyone was!"

"No polka dots, we're going to the sakura tree," he said, still dragging her along as he made his way over with the struggling burnette.

"But everyone else is back there!" she complained.

"That's why we're going this way. I don't think that we want our fan clubs all over us, either, baka," he said as they made it to the tree.

He then jumped up and sat down on one of the branches as Mikan looked back for a second.

"They're probably worried," she mummbled, but Natsume heard her.

"You worry too much, polka dots. They'll know where we are, where as, the other people won't," he pointed out.

"Hey! I'm not wearing polka dots today," she puffed, Natsume just smirked as she pouted.

After a few minutes of observing the stars and moon, Mikan noticed that her feet were getting tired of standing all the time and was about to sit down when Natsume signalled for her to come sit with him. She immidiatly leaped up, gracefully landing on the branch, her hair and dress swaying in her wake.

'So beautiful,' Natsume thought as he observed the breathtaking sight of his girlfriend, bathed in moonlight, all his, and no one elses.

"Ah! Much better," sighed Mikan as she rested her head on Natsume's shoulder, eyes closed, his warmth radiating onto her and vise versa. 'This feels so good,' she thought.

Natsume was about to lean in to steal her lips, when an earthquake caught them offguard as Mikan's eyes shot wide open. Natsume noticed this, "What's happening?"

"It's him, but, why?" she asked, looking horrified as she looked at Natsume.

"Him WHO? Mikan, tell me!" he demanded, looking a bit worried about Mikan's distrot state.

"Appolo... it's Hikaru! NATSUME DUCK!" she exclaimed as she pushed herself and Natsume out of the path of a blade of light, but it was a dark light... tainted black like the night.

"Mikan, Mikan, Mikan! We meet again, my little tangerine," purred a dark figure in the shadows. Mikan and Natsume, who were now on the ground, recognized the voice as he stepped out into the light.

"Hika-Hikaru," stammered Mikan as she looked in shock at his apperence.

Hikaru was no longer the god of the sun, oh no, he looked more like the god of the tainted, the god of sins.

He still had his different colored eyes, but his dirty blonde hair now had black streaks through them. His clothes changed as well, he was wearing a black cloak with red seams with a fire red bow and black arrows in his hands (One arrow in his hand, the rest on his back). He also didn't have angel wings, but instead, black bat wings with a little red towards his body. A hood adorned his head, leaving only a bit of his hair out of it and his purple and blue eyes gleaming with amusement.

"And I thought we shook off the fan club," Natsume said to himself, but Hikaru and Mikan, who was getting off of him, heard.

"Oh don't worry, Hyuuga, I'm not a fan club member at all! I've sold my soul to the devil himself... so Mikan will be mine, and mine alone now," Hikaru said as he held out his hand to Mikan, "Now come, Mikan, to a place where there is nothing but peace, no worries, nothing, but me."

"N-No! Hikaru, why, WHY MUST YOU GO SO FAR!!" breathed Mikan, except for that last part. Natsume stood, arms out, infront of Mikan to protect her from the hand that promises nothing but darkness for eternity.

The hand that leads to her death...

Hikaru mearly chuckled though, "Why, WHY?! This is for you, for us. I've changed into an even more powerful being, one that CANNOT BE DEFIED!"

At that moment, hundreds of thousands, maybe even millions of demons rised up out of nowhere as the two hears screams of terror coming from the Dance.

"IIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!" screamed Mikan as her tears ran down her face. She was instantly into the air, all swords slashing at the demons as she put a barrier around Natsume (Not allowing anything to go out, or in besides air) and the area everyone was. She didn't miss where Ki and Youichi were either, luckily, they were the only ones who left the Dance, so she didn't have to worry about everyone else.

'This is different,' she thought to herself, 'It should be a cinch for me to take them all down.'

Hikaru flew up to her and was a few meters away and took in her expression, "You're wondering how much harder this is right? It was so much easier before, the last time for instance. The three of you took them down instantly! Even without Athena and Nyx, though, it would be easier and you want to know why? That's because you've grown these, these... feelings for mortals!"

"IIEE!!!" she screamed as she took her ice and fire swords and slashed at Hikaru.

"Yes, it is, and you can't hide from it! Just think about youself like I have, go for what you want, not for these insignificant humans," he said, saying the word 'humans' with disgust.

"Because they helped me! I was down and they brought me back!!" she cried as she lunged to slash at Hikaru, only to be met with his bow in and equal powered stance.

"That's because you were weak! You're still weak by protecting them, but come with me! The devil himself promises more power to us to live in a world without worries, no more weaknesses... everything we want, Mikan!" he pleaded.

"I've been to hell before," she muttered, "Hell in my mind, but they brought me back from that hell... and I WON'T FAIL THEM!!!"

Hikaru was then being pushed back by a bright light that emmitted from Mikan as they broke off and met again, each time a clash the sound like that of a sonic boom ringing out.

* * *

Natsume was going MAD! 

'I'm so useless,' he told himself. The whole time, he could hear what they were saying, and everyword that came out of that bast- I mean son of a bi- no!

(NATSUME! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF THE KEYBOARD! Natsume: It's tension building. And people want that. Me: True, but no cursing unless ABSOLUTELY nessissary! Natsume: But he is a- Me: I know that, I MADE him up! I only borrowed the name and god thing... Natusme: I feel bad for those whose religions ride on this stuff. Me: I'm sorry for all whose religions are based on these gods by making them bad, or twisting their personalities! It's for story purposes only and it's all fiction!)

Anyways, he was desperatly trying to bust himself out when he heard a voice out of nowhere, 'Natsume, is that you?!'

"Who's there," he asked himself, 'Am I going mad?' (Duh)

'It's Koko! My alice also lets me do this, but I never found a need for it, till NOW! DUDE, WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!? There's demons, I repeat, BLOOD VISIOUS FLEASH EATING DEMONS AT OUR DOORSTEP AND PEOPLE ARE FREAKING OUT!!!! There's something holding them back though,' said Koko.

"Lets see, where do I start," said Natsume in a strained, sarcastic voice, "That sun god bastard came back with his soul sold to the devil and is here for Mikan who is now fighting him. I can't do anything because apparently, there's a barrier around everyone."

'Oh, GREAT! I'll get someone to calm everyone down now!' Koko said, 'I'll keep reading you mind for updates, so don't kill me later, ok?!'

"... fine," he reluctantly agreed, "But spill anything, and I mean ANYTHING unrelated to this and you'll be known as Koko-Crunch as you will be fed to my fire and Youichi's demons, got it!"

'Yes sir!' Koko promised.

'What will happen now?' Natsume wondered.

* * *

**And that's it for now!! How did you guys like this one? Sorry for the late update... and there probably won't be another for awhile... I have school too ya know!!**

**Nyx: Why am I doing this thing for you again?**

**Athena: Yeah, we can't stay on the phone all night.**

**Artimis:... I'm getting popcorn.**

**Me: Oh, come on! The people haven't heard from us for awhile, be nice.**

**Athena: And why are you labeling us that now? For those who don't know us, we changed our nicknames-**

**Nyx: Again**

**Athena: To me being 'baka', don't ask, Nyx being 'Katsu', ditto, and 'Me' to 'Stupido'. **

**Me: Hey! I never approved of that nickname...**

**Athena: Suck it up!**

**Nyx: How did you think up Katsu anyways?**

**Me: Well, whenever I thought of your name, Katsu just pops up! Thus Katsu. And for Athena, I had to drop off a book and she had her side door WIDE open for any old pervert to just waltz right in and mess with her stuff! So I left her a note and from then on, I called her baka.**

**Athena: That's the 38th time today you've called me a baka!**

**Me: That's cuz you are one!**

**Artimis: As for me, I don't have a new one. I knew I'd need popcorn (chuckles)**

**Nyx: So how many reviews are there again?**

**Me: Around 54 or something like that.**

**Athena: JUST 54 reviews?!**

**Me:... yes baka, 54, the number after 53.**

**Athena: --3**

**Me: Anyways, got to go! G'night! And for all of you Christians, Merry Christmas! For the rest of you, Happy Holidays!!**


	26. The Light at the end of the Tunnel

**Chapter 25**

Recap:

_**"Who's there," he asked himself, 'Am I going mad?' (Duh)**_

_**'It's Koko! My alice also lets me do this, but I never found a need for it, till NOW! DUDE, WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!? There's demons, I repeat, BLOOD VISIOUS FLEASH EATING DEMONS AT OUR DOORSTEP AND PEOPLE ARE FREAKING OUT!!!! There's something holding them back though,' said Koko.**_

_**"Lets see, where do I start," said Natsume in a strained, sarcastic voice, "That sun god bastard came back with his soul sold to the devil and is here for Mikan who is now fighting him. I can't do anything because apparently, there's a barrier around everyone."**_

_**'Oh, GREAT! I'll get someone to calm everyone down now!' Koko said, 'I'll keep reading you mind for updates, so don't kill me later, ok?!'**_

_**"... fine," he reluctantly agreed, "But spill anything, and I mean ANYTHING unrelated to this and you'll be known as Koko-Crunch as you will be fed to my fire and Youichi's demons, got it!"**_

_**'Yes sir!' Koko promised.**_

_**'What will happen now?' Natsume wondered.**_

End Recap:

Now we're back with Koko who finally found the person with the voice inhancing alice and asked him to relay his message to all of the screaming people running frantically about the dance area.

"ATTENTION PLEASE!! ATT- SHUT UP!!!" everyone turned silent and stared at the two, "Thank you. It seems that the demons can't get to us because of a barrier put up to protect us by Sakura Mikan! She is now fighting the leader a.k.a. Hikaru who sold his soul to the devil. Everyone is safe. Koko is keeping us updated by reading the mind of Hyuuga Natsume who is present at the scene. So if we can all stay QUIET-that includes the fan clubs-then we can get more information out faster."

With that, everyone started to worry, gossip, and some even cryed out of fear **(It was the little kids though).**

* * *

Back to Mikan and Hikaru, things are going pretty well for our heroine as Hikaru seems to be getting tired, fast. As her other swords are still battling the millions of other demons, she is left with the two connected swords, fire and ice.

She also seems to have a plan: he'd attack, she'd dodge, she'd slash. Which worked... until Hikaru backed off towards Natsume and built up this GINORMOUS sized ball of black energy with static coming out all over it!

'Oh no!' Mikan thought. She knew that the barrier wouldn't last against that much energy.

Natsume, who noticed the change in Mikan's expression, had his eyes widen in fear as she dashed towards him, right in the path of the energy.

"Hikaru, DON'T! I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT, but please... don't hurt him..." she choked. Natsume was outraged!

"Mikan! Don't do what he says!!! GOT IT! I'LL BE FINE," Natsume commanded/pleaded, but Mikan payed no head to it.

Hikaru then lowered the ball as an evil, triumphant smirk spread across his face, "Then come with me."

Mikan then had the sheild around Natsume disperse **(Because luckily, the demons were all dead by now) **and looked at him with a face saying, 'Just play along.'

Natsume got the message as he turned his face as to that of a pleading person, "No, Mikan don't do it! I need you."

Mikan, however, didn't look at him, but instead had her wind take the 'struggling' boy to the dance with the others as she looked to Hikaru whose hand was outstreached.

"Shall we go, Mikan-koi," he said sweetly with a smile on his face. This was going to be hard for Mikan... he really was in love with her after all.

But she loved Natsume more.

"Apollo," she said as she streached out her hand, tears beginning to well up as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Hikaru's eyes widened as in that instant, all of the elements banded together as they attacked him! Wind cutting him, water splashing, fire licking, earth crushing, lightning electricuting, and metal slashing.

And that was the end of Apollo, soon to be recreated by god with no memories.

The end

* * *

**(NOT! Haha! did you really think that I'm such a mean person as to end it there? Well, I didn't. So here's what happened)**

It's been 1 month since then and boy have things sure been turned around! First and foremost, Athena and Nyx came back with Ares! Ares was now a baby since he was recreated within Athena, making her the 'mom/sister'. Nyx, is well, still Nyx!

Next, everyone **(All fan clubs included)** now know and accept **(with some time to get over their 'broken hearts')** Mikan and Natsume's relationship. Yes, they came clean about it.

Furthermore, Youichi still hasn't confessed, but everyone's noticing the signs with him and Ki... it's just like the one that Mikan and Natsume used to share. And still do!

And now we join Mikan and Natsume, skipping classes, at the sakura tree. Natsume was on the branch and Mikan, the base of the tree.

"It seems like so long ago, doesn't it?" asked Mikan, breaking the silence.

"Since what? Ki being born, coming clean about _us_," asked Natsume as he recalled all of the events that has taken place since he'd met Mikan.

"Since I started to love you, of course!" she stated cheerfully as she levetated up to him and pecked him on the cheek.

"I love you too, baka," Natsume said as he pulled Mikan in for a long, passionate kiss. Nonetheless, everyone, even gods have to breathe, so Natsume broke the sweet kiss after a few minutes.

"I'd just like to commemorate you on your success of deflowering your children, you two!" yelled an all too familiar voice as the two lovebirds looked down to see both Ruka and Hotaru with their hand covering Youichi and Ki's eyes, both being beet red.

Mikan and Natsume were also turning 50 shades of red, but Natsume hid his with his bangs.

"M-Mou, y-you guys know that it's this hentai's fault, don't you?" Mikan said, blaming Natsume.

"You started it, strawberries," said Natsume in a teasing voice.

"When-How? HENTAI!!"

"So it is strawberries." Natsume concluded.

"And when did I start it?"

"You kissed me first, and don't think for a second that I'd loose to someone who wears such childish panties."

The four others sweatdropped, for they knew this to be a routine by now.

But they were all glad, glad that things were back to 'normal'...

And they all knew that this was the light  
_The light at the end of the tunnel._

* * *

**Now that's the ending!**

**Artimis: FINALLY!**

**Me: But I do have another story I'm working on!**

**Artimis: Oo3 What do you mean?**

**Me: (singsong voice) I have another one, I have another one**

**Artimis: Well fine! Rot on this seat for all I care!!!**

**Me: I live on the seat, I die on the seat!**

**Nyx: You baka, I told you that 2 was ok!**

**Me: But my dreams bug me... and the next one has some poems!**

**Athena: YOU MADE ME PREGNANT???!!!**

**Me: Technally, it's your character. And not pregnant, the form of reincarnation for Ares, your brother.**

**Artimis: Shockingly, Athena does have a brother.**

**Me: Yup! See how this all works out?**

**Artimis, Nyx, and Athena: Please review to get this baka working faster or she'll die from lack of sunlight.**

**Me: Mou... and thanks to all who've reviewed to my stories! I couldn't have done it without you! And if you're still reading this, please check out my other story Mitsunu and my soon to be coming story Wolves. Thx XD!**


End file.
